The Check-Up
by SuperAwesomeFan
Summary: Sick. A word Sonic hates being. When a trip with to the "Doctor" goes wrong will Sonic walk away with Pain relievers or will he get more than a minor "Headache"? Who knows... But you'll have to find out! ( Takes place after The ATTACS PLAN involves a villain from it, Brotherly love, A lot of sarcasm, and a Big Brother/Little brother protectiveness/Roles switched.)
1. Chapter 1: You Are 'S' Sonic

SAF: Hey Guys! I had this idea and I hope you enjoy it!

Amy: Don't you think that's a little fast?

SAF: I don't care.

Amy: YOU SHOULD CARE! I'm here doing this pre-chapter talk and Sonic's not even here!

SAF: He's in the story! * whispers* And Why did our conversation escalate so fast...?

Amy: SO? SEE THAT'S WHY **SAF DOESN'T OWN US, WE BELONG TO SEGA!**

SAF: Amy why are you even here?

Amy: That's what I'd like to know! SOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIKKKKKKUUUUUUUU!?

*She leaves*

SAF: well...Story start!

* * *

Runny Nose...

Nausea...

and Ear aches...

Sonic was lying on his bed. He took a deep breath,

well he _tried_ to.

A sniff came from the blue hedgehog as he closed his eyes and rubbed his nose. Here it comes...

* _ACHOO_ *

Curse it! Sonic knew he was sic-not feeling well. The Blur sighed as he thought back to the events of yesterday...

* * *

 _"I'm going for a run Tails!" Sonic called out heading for the door. "Sonic I think you should wait, it's raining very badly and you don't even own a jacket!" The kitsune cried back from somewhere in the house. Sonic shrugged the comment off. "Tails when have I ever let that stop me from a run?" Sonic asked his hand on the door knob. The fox was now standing near Sonic. "Sonic you can get sick-" "Impossible." Sonic cut him off._

 _Sonic opened the door to the rainy, chilly sky. "When you get sick your going to the doctor, okay!" Tails said before his brother took a step out the house. Sonic faced the fox and said, "I won't get sick, Tails." "You have to promise you'll go Sonic. Last time I had gotten checked out I had asked about you,"_

 _Sonic's ears twitched and his eyes shifted from his little brother to other things in the room. "They looked at your file and you haven't came in for- how long ago was it..?" Tails said pretending that he didn't remember._

 _Sonic got the hint, also noticing how their roles switched, and said "Okay, Okay! I Promise I won't get sick!" "That wasn't the promise Sonic and you know it!" Tails said annoyed. "Yeah, yeah." Sonic said stepping outside._

 _"If you get sick we're going to the doctor. okay! If you don't go, you'll regret it" Tails said as his brother turned around, the rain already hitting his fur. "Why would I regret it?" Sonic asked. Tails was pensive for a moment until he came up with it. "I'll make sure you never see a chili-dog for a whole month!"_

 _Sonic blinked for a moment. He had never gotten threatened by Tails before but he didn't want to know if Tails would make good on it. Sonic sighed in defeat. "Fine, **IF** I get sick I'll get it looked at okay?" Sonic said, as Tails gave him a nod. Sonic smiled._

 _"Don't worry little buddy, I'll be fine."_

 _The lead blur was off..._

* * *

Sonic was snapped out of his flashback by a knock on his door. "Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails asked. Sonic sat up and glared at the door as if it gave away his hiding place. "Y-Yeah I'm just... cold." Sonic said back. Tails stared at the door inquisitively. The house was set to 84 degrees, but Sonic was _col_ _d_? Tails smirked. Sonic was hiding something.

"Can I come in?" Tails asked looking at the door knowingly. Sonic panicked. What could he say to prevent him from coming in?! " _ **NO!**_ " He shouted, surprising Tails and himself with his tone. "I...um..I" Sonic paused. He had to sneeze. The hedgehog covered his nose only to feel the pressure grow. Sonic covered his nose and mouth, hoping the sneeze couldn't find a way to escape.

"I'm coming in." Tails said as the door betrayed Sonic, allowing the fox entrance. *ACHOOOO* Sonic sneezed as Tails opened the door. Sonic quickly sniffed the snot back up and laid down, covering his body with some cover sheets.

Tails smirked at the image before him. There was a small silhouette of a hedgehog under the cover. Shaking his head Tails sighed. "I see you." Tails said. There was a long moment of silence, until a head popped put of the cover. "You've reached Sonic the hedgehog, sorry he's unavailable, he's sleepy. Good bye!" Sonic said before he buried his head under the cover again.

"You're sick, right?" Tails asked. He was greeted by a long moment of silence. Sonic turned over in the bed, his body now facing away from his brother. "No.." came his reply. Tails looked at him harder. "Why can't you face me?" "I'm cold and you opened the door which made me even more colder." Sonic replied. "It's not because you're sick?" Tails asked crossing his arms. Sonic shook his head 'no'. "Sonic wouldn't be lying now would he?" Tails said in a childish tone.

Sonic hated when he did that, making him feel small, but it did make him feel some other type of way. Deciding to 'play along', or that's what he thought, he replied, "No. Sonic is not sick. He's just sleepy, okay?" "So if I were to get a thermometer and take your temperature, I won't see it's high?" Tails asked as he walked closer to the bed and the figure in it.

"Better yet, I won't feel that your forehead is hot?" Tails said noticing the hedgehog flinch. "W-well... I" Sonic stammered. "Sonic, if I touch your forehead and it's hot you're going to regret it." Tails said as Sonic flinched again. Tails grabbed the covers. "You have to the count of three. 1..." Sonic froze. "...2..." Tails wasn't serious was he?

Sonic gulped, if he didn't say anything he wouldn't see a chili-dog for a month... but... Tails couldn't be serious! "...3!" Tails said as he yanked the covers off of Sonic and quickly placed a hand on his forehead. Sonic blinked five times in a row. He knew he couldn't be that slow... nor Tails that fast! "Huh...?" He asked as Tails removed his hand. "Oh Sonic," Tails sang.

"You are sick." Tails said as if he just realized it. Sonic quickly sat up and moved his feet to the bed side and onto the floor. "Tails, I-" "You lied Sonic and so on top of not being able to have chili-dogs for a month, you won't be allowed to go for a run during bad weather," "Come on Tails-" "I should also make you stay in bed but I wont, as long as you agree to those two terms alright?" Tails asked as Sonic looked his little brother in the eye.

"Tails, it's just a little cold nothing serious." Sonic said. "Nothing serious? Sonic you can make it serious if it's not looked at!" Tails said, his voice raised slightly. Sonic's ears went down a little.

"But I don't even have a fever..." Sonic mumbled looking at the floor in front of Tails feet. Tails grabbed Sonic by his ear and led him to the kitchen. Of course Sonic yelped in shock and a little pain. Once in the kitchen, Tails released Sonic's ear. Sonic rubbed it only to be greeted by more pain. Tails grabbed the thermometer from the cabinet and stuck it in his brother's ear. Sonic cringed a little, Tails noticed.

The beep came, revealing Sonic's temperature was very high, and that he was sick. After putting up the thermometer Tails asked, "Does your ear hurt?" Sonic's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly shook his head 'no' again.

Tails sighed. Did Sonic really not want to go to the doctor that _badly_? "Will you stop lying? I saw that you held your ear after I released it." Sonic chuckled. "Funny you can see _that_ but not see how you're acting like you're _my_ older brother." Sonic said making Tails smirk. "I wouldn't have to if you'd stop acting so tough and childish." Sonic rolled his eyes and pouted, at which the two laughed.

Tails calmed down first and, once he had stopped laughing, looked in his medicine cabinet. He was met with migraine relief pills, seeing as that's the worst he's had. "Sonic... I don't have any medicine in here so we're going to have to really go."

Sonic stopped his laughing. His heart skipped a beat..."Okay, Let's go then..." he said putting on a tough act as he and Tails headed for the door...

* * *

SAF: Stay tuned for more!

Silver: Yeah!

SAF: where were you earlier? I had to deal with Amy!

Silver: That's not important! but it is important for you guys to EAT AND REVIEW!

SAF: you mean "READ'? Unless...

Silver: *wipes his mouth*

SAF: Still hungry Silver?

Silver: I know what you're going to do so Bye guys!

SAF: Silver They can't stop me from serving you this nice, hot, KNUCKLE SANDWICH! Oh and Bye guys!

*runs after Silver*


	2. Chapter 2: Who called the 'Doctor?

SAF: hey guys I liked this chapter so with out further ado-

Silver: EXCUSE ME!? You didn't introduce me nor did up you do the disclaimer!

SAF: everyone knows I don't own you guys-

Silver: **SAF DOESNT OWN US WE BELONG TO SEGA!** See? That wasn't so hard?

SAF: Silver will you shut up?!

Silver: why should I...?

SAF: ugh! Story start!

* * *

The two arrived to the Doctor's office much sooner than Sonic would have liked. They entered the building only to notice a sign put up. The sign read:

' _Children_ _10 and younger need to be escorted to the east wing. 18 and older need to be escorted to the west wing. Also, starting today and ending by Friday of next week, all hedgehogs need to be seen in the east wing. Thank You for your coroporation._ '

Tails looked at the sign a bit surprised. "That's funny I ddn't see that sign when I went to get myself looked at..." He said. Sonic ignored the comment as he pushed through the doors that led to the east wing of the facility. After walking down the long boring corridors, the two weren't expecting the sight before them.

"Tails, are you seeing this?" Sonic asked. "I-I think so... are you?" Tails said as he blinked and rubbed his eyes to confirm it. Sonic nodded hs head 'yeah' in response. Before the two, there were about three little kids playing around on a bunch of toys.

That wouldn't shock anyone if there weren't so many baby characters, seats, and shows about them. The walls were littered with thing from ABC'S to days of the week. Nothing a teen would feel proud to be around.

Tails, after he got over his initial shock, manuvered his way around a toy train track and to the front desk. Sonic, on the other hand, was frozen in his spot.

What kind of waiting room was this?

After he and Tails both found seats, that weren't for kids 5 and younger, Tails began to fill out Sonic's information on the paper because his brother was still bewildered as to why they were in a waiting room like this one.

"Hi," Said a little girl who, suddenly, was standing infront of Sonic. "my name is Bonilla Carnie Martaline. I is 5. Who is you?" She asked. Sonic smirked at the kid. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Nice to meet you Bonilla." He replied. Bonilla smiled and looked at Sonic for a long time, so long that Sonic was beginning to feel a little awkward. "W-What is it?" Sonic asked.

Bonilla looked from Sonic to Tails and back again. "Is that you big brother?" She asked, making Tails stop writing and Sonic give the girl a skeptical look. "What makes you think that Boni?" Sonic asked regaining his normal posture. The little girl tilted her head to the side.

"Well he do all the work,like that," Boni pointed to the information sheet Tails was filling out. "and he taller than you is." She said. Sonic then noticed that he was slouching and Tails was sitting up straight... thus making Tails a little taller looking. Tails grinned and went back to filling out the sheet.

"Actually Tails is _my_ little brother." Sonic said earning a skeptical look from the girl. Boni shook her head in disbelief. "No way!" She said. "You is lying." And with that Boni walked off to another part of the child themed waiting room.

Tails chuckled, got up, returned the filled out information sheet, and sat back down besides his bro. Sonic gwaked at the where the girl was before she disappeaed around a corner. The blue blur shook his head. Was Today opposite day or something?

Sonic was Tails Big Brother. Sonic still _is_ the _Big_ brother! Tails noticed Sonic's reaction and giggled. "What's so funny?" Sonic asked. "Nothing... _lil' bro_ " Tails replied making Sonic sigh annoyed and look at the TV. Now they had to wait...

* * *

Shadow walked out of the G.U.N building. Today was his off day but Rouge and the G.U.N commander both wanted him to get looked at. Shadow felt fine. He didn't have any high temperature, or anything worrysome like that.

Which is why he was going, to make sure his health stayed like that. Shadow arrived to the parking lot and found his motorcycle.

The ebony hedgeog loved the way this thing drove. Hoping, and turning the engine, on Shadow made his way to the doctor's office...

* * *

 _Tic... Toc..._

 _Tic... Toc..._

 _Tic... Toc..._

Sonic began to tap his foot on the floor. He and Tails were the only ones in the waiting room now and **STILL** they haven't been called. Tails saw his brother and sensed his uneasyness.

"Sonic calm down and be patient. They'll call us eventually." Sonic looked at his bro. "Tails, Patience is not my virtue..." The Blue hedgie replied looking back to the front desk. "But you are a patient..." Tails said looking to the front desk also.

There was a small silence that was disturbed by the Blur's laugh. "You did that play on words on purpose, didn't you!" Sonic asked looking back at his bro. Tails had a smug face as he nodded.

"What took you so long?" He asked before he burst into laughs too. "Um.. Sonic the hedgehog? Sonic the hedgehog, the doctor will see you now." The lady at the desk said.

Sonic and Tails both stood up and walked to the desk. "You just go through these doors, take a right and then a left and you'll be at your room." The lady said. Sonic saw the doors and pushed one of the two open, Tails followed behind him.

They followed the lady's instructions and arrived at a room that was decorated with cute cartoon farm animals and farm buildings. Sonic looked at Tails who only shrugged back. They went into the room which had one of those beds for Sonic to get on, a chair, a computer, a cabinet, another chair, and we can't forget all the baby farm characters and the pond on the wall!

Sonic hoped onto the bed, ruffling up the paper there, while Tails sat down in a chair. "Tails is this the same place you went when you were looked at?" Sonic asked. Tails shook his head, "I came before this policy but I didn't go to this area. Funny though... It kind of suits you.." Tails said earning a glare, which he avoided, from his brother.

"Funny Tails... Very funny." Sonic said before he cringed a little. His ears were hurting again. Tails didn't notice but he saw a remote for the TV that was in the wall and turned it on. There weren't many options as to what to watch so he settled on 'Mobius' funniest home videos!'. Sonic was okay with the first few videos but, somewhere along the line, Tails turned up the show.

Sonic rubbed his ears trying to stop the pain that was in them, and when Tails saw this he turned the TV down. "Sorry, I forgot." The kit said. Sonic quickly removed his hands, "What are you talking about? I'm fine! My ears were...itching..." The blur lied.

Tails grabbed a magazine and began to read it as they waited. "I know you're lying..." Tails said nonchalantly. Sonic looked at his brother.

"Really? I wonder... Do you know I don't want to be here?" He asked as he looked back to the TV. Tails closed the magazine. "Well we wouldn't be here if someone would stop acting like a kid." The kit replied. Sonic looked back to his brother. That's the game he wanted to play...?

* * *

Shadow arrived at the Office and saw the newly placed sign. He did as it instructed and he too was met with that...monstrosity of a sight. The ebony hedgehog was grateful that he was the only one there and walked to the front desk. Once there he showed his G.U.N ID card to the lady and she told him the same directions.

"You just go through these doors, take a right and then a left and you'll be at your room. The one beside the first." She said as he gave a nod. He followed her instructions and saw that he was standing in front of a room that was themed like a farm.

Shadow was about to step towards the younger boy ( Sports) themed room until he heard noises from the farm room..

"...you treat me like a kid!"

"If the _Brave **Hero**_ wasn't so scared of the doctor and didn't act like a kid I wouldn't treat him like one!" a voice retorted. "Besides even though your older than me you act so immature. Just like a kid."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-ha!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-ha!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-See! You're even doing that! That is so childish!"

"Just because your really smart doesn't mean everything I do is _childish_!"

"Really? So you don't find it childish for a 15 year old to be _scared_ of going to the doctor? Even when he knows he's _sick_?!"

Shadow chuckled at the statement. What 15 year old would be scared of the doctor?

"They can try to hurt me!"

"Bro they haven't even done anything yet! This is more ill-sensible than your so called fear of water!"

Shadow thought about that. The only person he knew was scared of water was..

"Tails, Water is a Dangerous thing!"

"Sonic, you act so immature at times! You **ARE SICK**! You need to tell the doctor what symptoms you have so they can treat it!" Tails said.

Shadow chuckled twice at this. Suddenly the door opened some to reveal a surprised Sonic and annoyed Tails. "What are you doing here Shads," Sonic said making Shadow growl at the nickname.

"I thought the 'ULTIMATE LIFEFORM' never got sick?" Sonic teased. "I don't." Shadow said. "What about you? I thought the hero of Mobius was only afraid of water... Not Doctors." Shadow said revealing he heard the conversation.

Tails snickered at the come back which made Sonic frown. "Ha ha, very funny. Now if you'll excuse m-" Sonic was cut off as Tails grabbed the door and pushed it wide open. "How about you come in here with us?" Tails offered. "What?" Sonic mumbled. "I mean it is funny to see Sonic's reaction to things like this." The fox said. Shadow smirked.

"Okay, if you insist." He said as he went inside the room and stood by the door. Sonic hopped back on the bed and laid down, hands behind his head and legs crossed. Tails sat in the chair. Shadow saw the pond on the wall and chuckled again.

"Be careful faker, that pond might be deep." He teased. Sonic sat up and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. The Doctor, more like a surgeon the way he was dressed, walked into the room. He was, to say the least, fat.

"Sonic, I pressume?" He said to the blue hedgie. He had a doctor mask on that covered his mouth...and mustache. Sonic nodded his head and the doctor clapped his hands. "Wonderful!" He said. The Doctor then turned to Shadow and Tails. " Are you two his big brother and friend?" he asked earning skeptical looks from Shadow and Sonic and a burst of laughter from Tails.

Once the fox composed himself he told the doctor the relationship between the three. "Ah... So they are not brothers...?" The doctor said. Everyone in the room gave him a nod in confirmation. "I see..." The doctor replied. He then began to flip through some papers that were hanging behind the door.

"Well it says here...that Sonic your over due for a shot." The doctor said. Sonic gulped. "S-say that again doc?" The blur asked. "You're over due for a couple of them but I can't give them all to you in one day... I'll be back." The doctor said and he left the room.

Sonic paled considerably. A shot...? "You Okay faker? Not scared are we?" Shadow teased as Tails smirked. "I... I just remembered something... I need to go..." Sonic said as he slid off of the bed and walked towards the door. "Sonic we aren't gonna fall for that." Tails said.

Sonic turned around to face his brother only to miss his chance of escape.

The doctor was back, with the needle no less. The fat man quickly marched in and shut the door. Then, without warning, he made a grab for Sonic. When his arm was grabbed and lifted high and fast Sonic knew something was wrong. There was no warning and...

he was scared.

Sonic stared up at the fat man and gulped. His breathing quickened. The needle pushed itself into his arm harshly causing Sonic to go limp in the legs. Tails was about to stand up to stop the man but was held down by rings on his legs, waist, and wrist from the chair. Shadow was about to move only to be stopped when a gun pointed at him from the pond.

So it was deep. Ironic...

"What are you do-" Sonic was stopped by the pain of the needle removing itself from his arm. He cringed. Then Sonic noticed he was beginning to get tired. The doctor lifted Sonic onto the bed, by arm, and dropped the arm he was holding. Sonic's breathing slowed down... He was feeling sleepy. The Doctor removed his clothing.

Sonic took a sharp breath in. "Eggman!" He said. The fat man looked at his nemesis and smiled. "Sonic, Suprised?" He asked as the said person tried to sit up. The bed was shaking and suddenly it transformed.

The next thing Sonic knew he was being held, bridal style, by _that_ Metal Sonic. Sonic tried to push himself away but his body was moving sluggishly, and these failed attempts made him more tired. "This is a model crafted after S.E...Do you like it?" Eggman said and then laughed.

"What do you want with him, Eggman?" Tails asked. Shadow remained quiet and still. The ebony hedgehog observed the area looking for a way to escape with faker and the kit. The fat man gave him a toothy grin. "You see I have a new machine that I believe Sonic is more than qualified to test out!"

"I'm... Not doing... Anything... For you." Sonic said as the sleep was getting stronger. "Don't try to make decisions while frightened hedgehog." Eggman said. "I'm...not-" "Oh hush now Sonic! Gets some rest! The medicine I gave you is making you sleepy, no?" Eggman said.

Sonic didn't speak, not because he didn't want to but, because it would take the rest of his strength to speak again. He'd pass out after that. Eggman smiled when he realized Sonic's state. The fat man pushed a button and a portion of the roof was removed, giving his flying eggmachine a way to enter.

Eggman, S.E, and Sonic borded it. Eggman flew the machine out of the roof and dropped what looked like a toy bear on the floor. "See you boys! Me and Sonic are going to have a little fun! Tata!" Eggman said as he flew away. Sonic managed to catch a glimpse of the toy.

Before he got to far away, and lost the last of his strength, he saw the bear. It shook slowly and then rapidly. Sonic's vision started to get black dots. The bear shook and got closer to the two. Sonic's eyes were seconds away from closing.

The Toy Bear Exploded.

Sonic shut his eyes as small tears slipped out of them.

The hedgehog was now asleep.

Eggman took Sonic from S.E and ordered the robot to drive them to the base. The egg shaped man looked at his crying-sleeping nemesis. He scowled. "You're over reacting Sonic," He said as he positioned the vulnerable-sleeping hedgehog on his shoulder, like one would to burp a baby.

"I'd be more worried about yourself... You cry-baby hedgehog."

* * *

Silver: ooooooh this is getting good!

SAF: I know! Guess what!

Silver: what?

SAF: the ear pain Sonic is getting is based off of how I am! I was sick for two days!

Silver: did you go to the doctor?

SAF:...

Silver: did you?

SAF:I... I just remembered something... I need to go...

Silver: *face palms* of course she didn't..

SAF: BYE GUYS! Remember to read and review!

Silve: yeah! See you! Oh and SAF *picks her up with telekinises* We're going to the Doctor!

SAF: (~_~;)


	3. Chapter 3: Medicine and Conviction

SAF: hey everyone! I dreamt about how I wanted the third chapter to go but I couldn't figure it out! Then I said. "Sonic tell me what happened after you were captured." And then this came to me!

Silver: you could've asked me.

SAF: you're not in the story...

Silver: and whose fault is that?

SAF: yours

Silver: WHAT? Your the one who puts people in the story!

SAF: but they're... They're different.

Silver: HOW?!

SAF: they don't act so wimpy... Like you

Silver: (T ^ T) See? This is why **SAF DOESN'T OWN THE SEGA CHARACTERS BECAUSE WE GELING TO SEGA!**

SAF: did I mention your wimpy..?

* * *

Soon Eggman, and the newly created S.E, arrived at his base , located 30 miles away from where they were merely 2 hours ago. The Doctor walked up to the great door way and mumbled incoherent words. The giant door opened it's mouth, allowing the three entrance, and soon closed afterwards.

Eggman carried the knocked-out hedgehog to a large Vault. There was a light that shone on a soft looking recliner. The chair had a light blue color, lighter than Sonic's fur, and it had a visible fluffiness(not to much, barely 3 inches). Eggman lightly moved Sonic's head from his shoulder to his hand, careful to not hit any quills, and placed him on said chair.

Once Sonic was there, Eggman moved the Hedgehog's hands to the armrest. Eggman pushed a button on his glove's wrist. The already asleep hedgehog was then strapped down by his hands and feet to the chair tight enough to prevent any movement but loose enough to not damage his skin.

Eggman smiled. He had a new plan; a new strategy. And now,

he had Sonic the hedgehog.

The doctor walked towards the vault door but stepped on something that made a squeaky noise. Kicking the thing out of the way, Eggman walked out of the door. "S.E the hedgehog is your charge. This time, as soon as he sees what state he is in, initiate _noncurrere_. Give him _T.Y.E_ liquid or any other way." Eggman said as he began to walk away from the robot towards the corner. Before he turned completely down the corner Eggman gave the robot a smile.

He almost forgot.

"If the hedgehog were to act 'out of line' put him back in his place, no matter how _shock_ ing his reaction may be." Eggman said and he was gone. S.E gave a nod in response and went in the room, closing the vault like door. Scanning the room for any intruders, S.E, who still had his emotional sense core, found the room to be slightly on the funny side. Eggman had came up with a new approach, and S.E thought that this 'approach' was just to humor Eggman.

* * *

 _Then it exploded. It exploded._

 _Exploded. With his brother_

 _It exploded. With his friend/rival_

 _It exploded._

 _The toy bear shook some then shook faster._

 _Then it exploded. It exploded._

 _Exploded._

 _Were they...d-_

The blue hedgehog was woken up by something cool rubbing his head all the way to his top quill. Slowly opening his eyes to the bright room only for them to be covered by a shadow. Sonic looked up a little to see those digital red eyes star back. _Him_. Taken in by the shock of the robot being there, he said "What are you doing?"

S.E detected a bit, a tiny tiny, oh so microscopic bit, of fear in his robot stopped and removed his hands from Sonic. The blue hedgehog, while sleeping, showed signs of distress and, due to his core, he understood that the hedgehog needed comfort. Or maybe he read to much into the situation.

" **While asleep you seemed like you need reassurance.** " S.E said. Sonic furrowed his brow. "Why would _you_ try to reassure me?" He asked. The robot was silent. It turned around and went to another side of the room. That's when he saw it…

His room.

If the last time he got captured was bad, this time was a nightmare. He seemed to be in a complete nursery like place filled with little baby boy toys and things like that. The two things that popped out to him the most was, the regular flat screen TV on the wall, and the bed.

Eggman must be mad if he thought Sonic was going to sleep in there. Eggman's insane if he thought Sonic was going to stay here any longer!

His eyes shifted around the room, tilting the head only a little. Then he wondered what he was on. The seat was undeniably comfortable but..

Why was Eggman doing all this?

" **Is the hedgehog hungry?** " S.E asked. "What is with everyone talking down to me like that?" Sonic mumbled. Sighing, and wanting a good joke he said, "I wouldn't mind a chili-dog." He said. Much to his surprise , S.E returned with said thing, and boy did it look GOOD! Sonic smirked and blinked in shock. Then realization hit.

Why would Eggman's robot do something he wanted, willingly? Was this poisoned?

"You didn't, by any chance, poison it did ya?" He asked but S.E didn't respond. Sonic stared for a second, the chili-dog calling after him.

"I'm going to hope that you didn't. Alright will you undo this so I can eat?" Sonic asked forming a plan while motioning to his hands. S.E didn't move towards anything that, Sonic thought, could release him. Instead he moved the chili-dog close to Sonic's mouth. Sonic gave him a confused look.

"Are you...trying... to feed me?" He asked.

S.E didn't give a reply but moved the hot-dog closer to Sonic's mouth. 7 inches away, the chili-dog was 7 inches away. Wait. Now it was 6 inches away. Realizing what the robot was trying to do Sonic was a little ticked. Of course breaking out wouldn't be that easy, but this? This was something you do for a baby!

Sonic then remembered the room he was in...the hedgehog, getting irritated with this, stupidly opened his mouth and said,

"If you think that's going to work you-"

in a second, half of the chilidog was in his mouth. Sonic blinked at it, wondering how it got there, before he allowed himself a small taste of the chili-dog. S.E held the other half of the chili-dog, staring at the smiling hedgehog who was licking the sides of his mouth in content, eyes closed as to savor the taste.

S.E, using his hand transformation sequence, sliced the half in half, leaving Sonic two more pieces to eat. Sonic opened his eyes and stared at the robot annoyed, still chewing. S.E's red eyes turned a light green, a new feature Eggman had installed. After a couple of seconds that half was gone.

"You cheated." He said glaring at S.E. "If you would have let me finish-" this time one of the halves was in his mouth.

S.E held the other small half of the chili-dog, staring at the smiling hedgehog who was eating away at that half happily. After a couple of seconds that half, like the one before, was gone. Sonic stared at S.E. The robot's eyes now a slight yellow at the tip of his green, held the last piece and slowly moved it towards the hedgehog. Sonic looked away.

"Will you stop?" He asked as he turned his head back to the robot. "I get it! You're able to stuff food in my mouth. Hurra-"

Again.

He had the rest of the last half in his mouth. After that was gone, Sonic looked, uninterested, at S.E. " **You should start feeling effects real soon.** " S.E said causing Sonic to wonder.

What did he-

A hot pulsing was in his chest. The pounding was enough to cause Sonic to shout out. The pounding sensation moved through his legs, making Sonic tense up, close his eyes, and focus on not crying. The pain was excruciating. Sonic was fighting back a scream but, it forced its way.

"AAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHAAA**!"

* * *

Red eyes snapped opened. How long they were closed was something the owner wondered. They quickly fell upon the yellow kitsune who was asleep on the floor. Was he like that too? He took a step forward but quickly ducked low. He was grazed. Pulling out his gun from his pocket space he aimed, and then fired.

BANG! BANG!

The small snail like robot fell to the ground. Shadow looked at his attacker and his cut. He let that flimsy thing get him? The Fox, having heard the noise, slowly came to. What was that sound? It sounded in peril and… in pain.

"Shadow…? Where's…?" Shadow didn't answer but looked up at the hole in the room and back to Tails. Tails got up off the floor and dusted himself off. Seeing as they were still alive, whatever that little bear was wasn't a bomb. Tails found the remains of the toy and a pink like liquid around it. "Do you know what happened?" Shadow asked as Tails grabbed a small hand towel and soaked up some of the liquid, careful not to touch any of it. "I'm not completely sure beyond the fact that this thing put us to sleep." Tails said, giving the teddy bear one last glare before he faced Shadow.

The kit raised up the cloth with the pink liquid on it.

Shadow gave Tails an inquisitive look. "Do you see this? I believe we may have inhaled large amounts of this thing. I don't feel anything happening to me as a result of this but I need to take it home and analyze it..." Tails twirled the towl some. "But one has to wonder why didn't Eggman finish us off, or roboticize us? Either he has no use for us or... he... has," Tails was about to continue with his theory but he noticed Shadow was squeezing his arm every now and then.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked. Shadow turned his attention away from the fox and looked at the pool in the wall. "It's just a graze." He said. Tails put the cloth in his pocket space, smirking. His response sounded like something Sonic would say. Those two acted so much alike. Thinking about that, and what the doctor-Eggman-said, Tails began to wonder.

Why did Eggman ask if they were related?

Eggman knew Shadow was created in the Space Colony Ark. Unless… That holds a reason as to why Sonic was captured? Tails paused the thought and stared up at the roof. Once he realized that outside was slightly darker than how it was when they arrived, Tails realized he needed a plan. Looking back to Shadow he said, "We have to Sonic!"

"Who is this 'we' you speak of? Faker got himself into this, he can get himself out." The ebony hedgehog replied bluntly.

"Shadow I need your help. Please!"

"Fox, I am of no obligation to help you." Shadow said as he turned away, walking off.

"But... You're his brother!" Tails said.

Shadow stopped. What did that fox just say? "Say that again?" Shadow asked as he cleaned his ears with his pinky, making sure this time he heard the fox right. Tails looked at Shadow and let out a sigh. "Look... I think you guys have a high possibility of being brothers. Eggman kind of made it seem as if you two were so.. I just need a blood test, but.. I'm starting to think that you and Sonic beings brothers is very possible."

"The thought of being related to faker annoys me." Shadow said "Especially if he was older than me." Tails smirked. "Shadow, I'm almost positive that you're , once we prove that you two are related, the bigger brother. And you'd be in charge of Sonic." Tails said. There was a long pause.

"What kind of benefits come from me being the 'big brother'?" Shadow asked. Tails shook his head. "You'll just have to find out. Now let's g-" "Fox what makes you think I'm going," Tails was dumbfounded.

"Sha-" "when we don't know where to?"Shadow finished, causing Tails face-palm.

He forgot about that.

"I think we should head back to my house." The fox said. "You can stay over in Sonic's room while I figure out where he is." Shadow nodded his head and he and Tails headed out… Through the gap in the roof.

* * *

Over.

The pain was over.

Sonic was breathing heavily, and big tears threatened to fall down on his adorably tired face. "What…was…" Sonic said panting. He stopped. Those tears threatened to fall, just because they had been prevented from falling for a long while. Sonic tried to blink them away but ended up making them scoot closer to falling. S.E, deliberately decided to act unaware.

It was time for Sonic to get T.Y.E or the Tell. Your. Emotion, syrim which would force him to share how he felt when he was experiencing an emotion strongly. It was a stupid thing.

A very stupid useful thing.

S.E finished pouring the liquid into the needle, and messaged Eggman, alerting the doctor of the advanced that had been made. He slowly advanced towards the hedgehog..

No more than a minute had passed and Sonic was beginning to make the tears go away. He was already captured so he didn't want to show his enemy anything childish. With a sniff Sonic looked to his feet. They didn't feel any different...

He looked to he robot on his right. He was distracted holding a needle. Great! Now that the robot was preoccupied, he could esc-

Wait...

S.E was holding a... N-n-NEEDLE?!

Sonic's eyes dilated as the robot was now by his right arm. Sonic gulped, closing his eyes. The jab was to hard, and the extraction wasn't pleasant either. Sonic opened his eyes to see a small little dot on his peachy upper arm.

He growled.

"What was that for?!" He asked as S.E put the needle back in it's compartment and faced the hedgehog. The medicine should already start working... " **My reason for such an action does not need to be explained to you.** " he said. Sonic's hard work failed...

Tears lightly escaped his eyes.

S.E noticing this decided to give the medicine a try. " **By any chance were you scared?** " he asked. Sonic's chest swelled up, the tears fell a bit more rapidly, he was thinking 'No! As if that could hurt me!' But those words didn't come out... The truth did.

"YES! That hurt! It was scary! You didn't warn me... And..." Sonic sniffed. "I was freaked out by that needle!" Sonic was done. He blinks his eyes. That was indeed how he felt but... He didn't want to share it! 'What did that just do...?' He thought as S.E's optical sensors focused.

"I Apologize." The robot said as Sonic sniffed once again, ashamed by the previous encounter. Sonic looked away."Just... Just leave me alone." He said. S.E didn't do that but walked to the wall of the room. He dimmed the lights so the Hedgehog could get some sleep. Everything started tomorrow.

Day one was over...

* * *

SAF: I love this chapter.

Silver: I don't!

SAF: (´･_･`) why not?

Silver: because I'm not in it.

SAF: but you know what Silver you will be in something...

Silver: Really? What?!

SAF: if you keep dissing my Story... YOU WILL BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN!

Silver: Okay! Okay! I get it!

SAF: Good! *faces you* Remember to read and review!

Silver: Yea so you won't be in a world of pain!

SAF: that applies only, and ONLY to you, Silv.

Silver: Bye! *runs off*

SAF: SILVER! *runs after him*


	4. Chapter 4: You Never Would Have Guessed

SAF: All right guys this a pretty good chapter!

Sonic: Good? This one is good?! _YOU GAVE ME A_ -

SAF: Oh it's something _shock_ ing for the readers!

Silver: I don't think they'll handle it well...

SAF: They'll be fine!

Silver: This chapter does have discipline-

Sonic: Yeah! You see this is why **SAF DOESN'T OWN US, WE BELONG TO SEGA!** You see she probably would give me this like that author she likes to read..

SAF: Who? Every 'baby Sonic story' author?

Sonic: exact- _WAIT THERE'S MORE_?!

SAF: *smirks and shakes head* _Tch..tch..tch_... you know so little...

Sonic: *growls* SAF!

SAF: Ah-ah Sonic... don't want this happening in later chapters now do we...?

Sonic crosses arms and then leaves.

Silver: So he came here for that?

SAF: Yep. what happens in this story _is_ a hard pill to swallow... I barely could believe I wrote it.. I did laugh so hard at it though...

Silver*shakes head* _Geez_ SAF can't we have it easy for once?

SAF: Silver this chat is taking forever! We have to start!

Silver: fine... Story Start!

* * *

It was almost like the sun knew he didn't like it.

The way it snucked into the room by window, off of a mirror, bouncing from a vent, and onto his face was extremely annoying. Almost like going from a small smyphony of classical music to a thundering burst of rock. The first things that greeted his eyes were pictures. There were pictures of _him_ and the fox, a chili-dog, and just one of _him_ alone. Shadow stared at faker's pictures, wondering what they were doing in his house until he remembered something.

He was at Sonic's house.

Shadow slid off of the bed, remembering how messy the floor was before he had cleaned it, and made his way to the door. From Sonic's room, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Shadow found the kit. There, sleeping on the kitchen island, was Tails. The fox had a mug in his hand and a computer infront of him. He was laying his head on the opposite side of the computer, in a way that made his neck look like it was in a painful position. Shadow carfully carried the kit to his room, which was much cleaner than the one he had stayed in, and placed him on his bed.

Then the ebony hedgehog made his way back again. He scavaged some and found a pan, a bowl, a waffle maker and other cooking utensils. Then after that Shadow looked through the fridge, suprised to see more than cans of chili in there, he pulled out some eggs, butter, milk,meat and other things. Shadow closed the fridge rather hard, causing a book from the top of it to fall off and onto the floor. The eboney hedgehog slowly picked up the book. It was a cook book. Shadow decided to use some of the reciepies in the book...

Tails was awakened by the smell.

The scent zigged-zagged it's way up from where ever and into his room. The young kit groggily slide out of bed, stretched, and made his way to the scource of the smell. His nose led him to the kitchen. Tails opened one sleepy eye and then another to see the kitchen island covered with delicious food! The fox stared for a second and then he blinked. This was amazing! A clink of a plate being put down turned the fox's attention away from the display and to the other part of the kitchen island. Shadow had two plates, complete with silverware, food, and drinks, out by him and infront of another seat.

Tails made his way to the seat, sat down and stared. The fox's stomach growled at him for taking to long, causing Tails to grab a fork and stucff some of the food into his mouth. There was a slow chew. Then it quikened so fast that the next thing heard was the swallow. Tails stared at the food again, and then, after he was satisfied with staring, looked at Shadow.

"Did you make this?" He asked. Shadow was eating away at his food peacefully. After a sip of his orange juice he replied "Yes." then the eating continued. Tails ate some more food. "You made _all_ of this?" Tails asked again. Shadow once again replied yes. The two ate in silence for a while until the fox said, "Wow.. I didn't know you could cook! This is amazing." Tails said.

Shadow thought about that statement... flashing back to 30 minutes ago...

* * *

 _30 minutes ago..._

 _Curse it! Why wouldn't this thing work? Shadow growled as he reread the directions._

 _He was following the directions down to a 'T'._

 _It said add water. He added water._

 _It said add milk. He added milk._

 _It said measure 3/4 of fllour. He measured 3/4 of flour._

 _" ...'Now stir the ingredients while heating them.' I got that." Shadow said as he got a wooden utensil and began to stir the things in the bowl. "Now... all i need to do is add heat..." how could he heat it? After a long moment of pause it hit him..._

 _He should've used that!_

 _"Now I have it! CHAOS-"_

* * *

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, fox." Shadow replied, sitting down his water and eating another bite. Tails looked over at the stove to see a steam coming off of a burnt piece of something... "What's that?" Tails asked pointing to the burnt thing... which resembled something like a bowl...Shadow slammed his eating utensil down on the counter. "Are you going to punder on trivial matters or are you goingto finish eating so we can find Sonic?" He said as Tails slowly nodded his head and ate.

What was that thing?

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes slowly to see the room, the 'Playroom' is what he calls it, slightly lit. He let out a sigh. Yesterday was a day he just wanted to forget. Sonic tried to move his hands but they were still bound. S.E walked over by him and faced the vault. Sonic looked from the robot and then at the door too. There was a slight cranking sound and the the giant door opened, and he walked in.

"Ah! Sonic! I see that you're awake!" Eggman said as he stood infront of the said hedgehog. Sonic glared at the man. "Why did you bring me here? More importantly what do you want with me, Eggman?" Sonic said. Eggman smirked. "Now look whose the curious one!" He said as Sonic's glare went from a lower class to first class. "Let's just say this is my new plan to make you suffer. I've had to search for some twisted minds for this idea. They all believe this is a way to break you and reshape you."

"Who is this 'they' you keep talking so highly of?" Sonic asked to which he recieved laughter. "I don't have to answer you, hedgehog. Now, I want to start teaching you somethings, since you're so incompetent." Eggman said as he pushed a button and Sonic wasn't bound to the chair anymore. The man got in Sonic's face, so close that Sonic could yank off his mustache.

"You're just a bad little hedgehog whose been doing bad things,"Eggman began, talking babyishly, Sonic growled slightly. "now you want to be a good little hedgehog who does good things." Eggman finished, causing Sonic to growl, noticably now, and push off of the seat to grab that bushy mustache. Eggman was practically expecting that. The man dogged Sonic's mustache yank by a hair, making Sonic fall onto the floor a few inches away. The hedgehog quickly made movements to get up but, as soon as his legs came in contact with the pressure of weight on them by standing, Sonic fell to the floor howling in pain.

That burning sensation was there.

Eyes closed and holding his right leg close to his chest, Sonic was, again, trying not to cry. Eggman smiled. "Is he hurt?" He asked as he walked closer to Sonic. Sonic peeked out of one eye and glared back up at Eggman. "You should've known I was going to strip away that power of yours somehow, And, I must say, I really enjoy this way." The man said as he grabbed Sonic's arms,the hedgehog still holding his leg, and lifted him back onto the seat. The pain was fading now and so Sonic was able to look at the fat man with both eyes only having to worry about those dog-gone-Tears.

"Now it's your turn, Sonic." Eggman said as Sonic glared at him confusedly. "Now tell me what I said, to you, back to me." "If you think for a second I'm gonna say _that_ , your mad Eggman." Sonic said as S.E began to walk closer to him. Eggman motioned for the robot to wait. "Say it, Sonic, or you'll have a sample of the t.s.s" Eggman said smirking his glasses glistening. Sonic sighed. " 'What I said, to you, back to me.' There are you happy?" Sonic said with a smirk. Eggman frowned but smiled as quickly as that frown came.

He looked to S.E and nodded his head to the robot. S.E quickly grabbed Sonic's shoulders. The robot activated his hand and body transformation sequence and made himself something like a chair. Sonic was sitting across the robot's knees, his legs dangling some in the air due to the robot's increased height. One of the robot's hands was secured firmly behind Sonic's mid-back, the other was still transforming. Sonic, this time, witnessed the transformation, but couldn't do anything due to his leg's taking so long to feel better.

The hedgehog, a little unfamiliar with what his enemy planned to due with him, blinked shocked. "...What are you doing?" He asked as Eggman walked from behind him to the front of him. The doctor placed his hands behind his back. " 'What I said, to you, back to me. There are you happy?' is about 38 letters, right?" Eggman asked. Sonic didn't respond still unsure as to what was going on. "I warned you. Now you get to experience the t.s.s!" Sonic tilted his head, not offering any words worrying they might be added to the number. "S.E initiate the .Spanking." Eggman said as the robot made a beep in reply.

Sonic didn't have time to answer before it hit.

The paddle was something made eithier out of iron or wood. Whatever the main material was didn't matter. There was a continous electrical current flowing through the paddle so each time it hit, Sonic's hiney got a 10 volt shock. He barely handled the first hit but S.E decided to give him rappid fire, so there wasn't a pause in between the first hit and the next. By the fifth hit, Sonic was in tears.

S.E kept going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, unitl... he was done.

Sonic was also done by the 38 hit. A regular hit, he could handle, but he never recieved something like that even then. That, and the T.Y.E he had taken yesterday, kind of weakened his endurance. The robot only allowed his hands to transform back to normal, his body was still the same chair like thing Sonic was laying across seconds ago. S.E used the hand that had secured the hedgehog and the one that had spanked him to hold him up, from up under his arms.

Eggman took Sonic from S.E, hands up under the hedgehog's arms, and held the crying hedgehog away from his body, arms completly out. Sonic, on the other hand, was covering his eyes as cries escaped his mouth, and tears from his eyes. His breathing was fast. This was a bit much for Sonic. First thing he get's in the morning is a s...s... Sonic didn't want to think about it for fear that he'll cry longer. Eggman stared at the hedgehog, who was sniffling here and there, surprised by how childish his cry sounded. The doctor smirked.

"I see you're not so cocky now." Eggman said. Sonic's sniffles increased as he tried to stop his crying, his breathing slowing down. Eggman noticed the hedgehog slowly, and slightly, shake as he cried and sniffled. Eggman smirked at the thought of Sonic being scared by him and the t.s.s. The doctor, after he had enough of the hedgehog pulling himself together, pulled Sonic closer, stopping the extension of his arms, and put his mouth to the crying hedgie's ear. Sonic moved his hands from his face some.

"Now," Eggman began. "Are you going to say it? Or do we need to double the number recieved and let you go again?" He asked with a smirk. Sonic's breathing quickened again as Eggman held him some. The doctor stared into Sonic's eyes as they widened and were begining to water. The hedgehog, after a couple of seconds, slowly shook his head no. Eggman gave Sonic a toothy grin. Sonic gulped.

He didn't have to say it... but... he wasn't sure how his body would fair after 74 hits/electrical shocks from that thing...

Sonic slowly looked down at Eggman's feet. "I'm a...a...b-bad hedge-" "Say it right, Sonic!" Eggman said with a smile as Sonic's wide eyes gave him a loose glare. "I-i'm a bad li...little...hedgehog whose been doing bad things... I want to be a... good little hedgehog...who does good things..."Sonic said as he stared at Eggman's feet, teeth clenched.. The doctor raised his arms up to the sky, making Sonic end up looking him in the face. "Now since you're a little bad hedgehog we can't leave you unprotected can we?" Eggman smirked.

S.E, now back to his Metal Sonic looking form, grabbed Sonic from Eggman and placed him on the recliner thingy. Sonic's hands were instantly strapped on. The recliner had the hedgehog covered in an instant. The protection was a nice cool for Sonic's hiney but... it wasn't something that could go un noticed. Sonic got over the t.s.s quick once he saw the 'protection'.

"A... dia...per?" He said confused. Eggman was trying so hard not to laugh at Sonic that he was turning red. Once the diaper was secured Eggman undid the shackles around Sonic's hands. The hedgehog quickly went to remove the object. "Ah.. Ah! If you remove it that results in an automatic t.s.s for you." He said. Sonic looked at the white thing around his waist, that had an opening for his tail. Eggman smirked as he saw the rodent stop. "S.E be sure to teach him something. I'm working on the rest of my plan." Eggman said as he left the room.

S.E placed Sonic on the floor, diapered bottom coming incontact witht the hard floor first. Sonic cringed and tears stung his eyes. S.E realizing his mistake grabbed the front Sonic's diaper. Sonic looked at the hand on his diaper. Unsure about everything aside from the fact that he could be spanked, Sonic scotted back. S.E pulled him closer. Sonic scotted back. S.E pulled him closer. This time Sonic turned around, the robot's hand turning, and he was now on his hands and knees. S.E was yanked along by Sonic's efforts to crawl away but, after he had enough, S.E picked up Sonic by the back of his diaper and grabbed something from a compartment on Sonic's recliner chair.

The robot once again had Sonic on his lap, diaper down. Sonic's breathing began to quicken, body slightly going limp, as he thought he was about to get it. S.E put something on Sonic's sore, red, hiney. The hedgehog was tense but a second later he relaxed. After that was done, S.E seat Sonic on the floor by the playpen. S.E stood behind Sonic and made sure wasn't up to anything. Eggman smirked in the computer room, staring at a moniter with Sonic on it. "That rodent is going to see me something liked a figure of authority, "Eggman said, as Sonic rejected receiving a toy.

"he won't be able to defy.." The doctor finished as he began to type away on his numerous computers and objects.

Sonic stared at the baby toys in aggravation/irritation/and embarrassment ...

Was the new scheme Eggman had... this?

* * *

SAF: Done!

Silver: I'm still stunned you did this..

SAF: I know right?! I'm going to make this be 10 chapters but there are going to be short stories that tell about what Sonic experienced when he was captured!

Silver: I can't believe you're actually going through with this...

SAF: Chap 5 coming soon! OH I can't wait!

Silver: You don't have too...

SAF: Yeah I do! I have to get motivated to type the story!

Silver: Motivated?

SAF:Motivated!

Silver: Motivated...?

SAF: MOTIVATED!

Silver: Motivated...?

SAF: Yeah! BY YOUR REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET THEM I HAVE NO WILL POWER FOR THE STORY!

Silver: Seriously?

SAF: Never doubt an author and her lovely reviewers!

Silver: okay then...?

SAF: See ya soon!

Silver: Yeah! remember to review to give the author motivation!


	5. Chapter 5: The Living Plan

SAF: Alright I have gotten enough motivation... _sorta_.. Any who Chapter 5 is here!

Silver: what took you so long?

Sonic: Yeah!? We thought you were going to rite a lot more quicker.

Shadow: Your making me become more and more nice...

SAF: Well you see I kinda had three endings for this novel and then I thought about making it interactive where you could choose your own, but then I dreamt of a pretty ultimate ending!

Sonic: so this is going to be 10 chapters still?

SAF: yup! and this story is going to end next week!

Sonic, Shadow, Silver: _**What?!**_

SAF: UH-HUH! I'm going to end it at the best part too! that way the reviewers will be mad and really want to the next series... then i'll write stories for other universes.

 _(random reviewer throws a small pebble_ )

SAF: * _gets hit_ * Hey!

 _(random reviewer sticks out tongue and does a silly but mad face, then storms off_ )

SAF: * _blink blink_ * Well...

Silver: I guess they don't like that idea.

Sonic: we probably should get you some security guards or something..

- _everyone waits for Shadow's 2 cents but don't hear anything...-_

SAF: * _gulps_ * You don't think-

* _random scream_ *

-Sonic runs after the voice-

Silver: I actually do... poor reviewer..

SAF: I gotta go stop them! Story St-

\- _Sonic lets out a scream and goes dark. Random scream again. Silver runs off too using his telekinesis_ -

SAF: oh brother... _ **I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS NOR THEIR PERSONALITIES**. **THEY BELONG TO SEGA** _ BUT I NEED TO GO AND STOP THEM! ... Story Start!

* * *

The breakfast ended rather quickly, seeing as the two were very hungry.

Tails tilted his head back, sighing in satisfaction. "That was the best breakfast ever..." the kit said. Shadow had finished putting up the few dishes there were and faced the fox. "I wouldn't assume that you've had better." he said as Tails went from looking at the roof to looking at him. The fox smirked slightly, looking almost as if he was seeing pleasant past memories all embodied in him. Tails shook his head. "I can't say that I've ever had a breakfast like...this..." Tails said, his voice trailing off. Shadow looked at the kit slightly curious.

Sure, staying with the hero of the world, practically being his side kick, may get rough, but did those two ever take time for simple things? Shadow was about to inquire further but Tails abruptly hopped out of his seat and onto the floor with a loud bang. Shadow scanned the fox, only to notice he seemed to be out of that nostalgic state he was in before. "Enough of that! It's time for me to locate Eggman that way we can save Sonic!" Tails said, already feeling better. He grabbed his computer, which had been moved to the living-room, and began to type away again.

Shadow stared at the kit a bit, but, once he realized that the fox seemed to actually be fine, then decided to contribute to their search also. Shadow walked to the door. "I'm going to investigate that hospital some, and see that red friend of yours." Shadow said as he opened the door. Tails understood why he would want to go to the hospital but not why he would want to see Knuckles. "Why are you going up there?" he asked.

Shadow turned around, already outside with the door already closing, and said, "Usually whenever Eggman kidnaps Sonic, and he has some emeralds,"

* * *

" _Something bad always happens.._."

ON ANGEL ISLAND...

Purple eyes were greeted with the beautiful blue sky and white clouds that laid before him. The echidna let out a sigh, closing his eyes during it, and then he stared back to the sky. It was another peaceful day, all the emeralds, okay all except for three, were gathered and the mother emerald was safe. The Master Emerald was safe. Knuckles smirked in content as he thought about what an amazing job he had done.

Suddenly he was greeted to a pulse from behind.

The guardian quickly got onto his feet and faced the glowing green emerald as it continued to emit faint spasmodic light patterns. Knuckles approached the emerald cautiously, almost as if he was trying to not wake up a baby, and gently placed his hand on the emerald. After a moment of silence and glows, the red echidna eyes snapped open. Knuckles let out a small growl as he realized what the emerald was trying to say. "Dang it!" Knuckles said as he removed his hand from the emerald, and closed his eyes shut.

"What did you do now, Sonic?!" the guardian asked the air, annoyed.

* * *

WITH OUR HERO...(OR MAYBE DIAPERED HERO...)

Sonic stared at S.E who was standing a couple of feet to his right. That robot was watching him almost like a hawk, giving the blur no chance of escape. Sonic, still glaring at the robot, sighed. It was bad enough he was captured but this... Sonic looked at the floor infront of him, away from S.E. There were building blocks with the alphabet, stuffed animals and a couple of other childish things.

If anyone caught wind of this...

Sonic looked up at the nursey looking room he was in. He couldn't- **NO** -he _wouldn't_ tolerate this! He was SONIC THE HEDGEHOG for crying out loud! He was a hero! He was a brother! He was a role model! He was a game changer!

He was diapered, captured, treated like a baby, and s..s..(let's forget that ever happened) ...

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Sonic decided to get serious. 'Think hedgehog! Think! How can you escape? More importantly, turn your legs back to normal?' Sonic thought to himself. S.E, seeing Sonic deep in thought, decided to continue to distract the hedgehog. The robot picked up another toy and quickly stuffed it infront of Sonic's face.

S.E, as monotonous as can be, said " **A-cuchi-cuchi-cu.** " Sonic stared at the object and the robot. Geez, this guy was annoying! Sonic grabbed the toy, that was inches way from his cheek, and threw it. The toy landed on the far side of the room, close to the back of it, with a squeak.

S.E stared at his charge who, in turn, stared back. S.E scanned through his data base to find a way to respond to an action such as that because Eggman had given the robot a couple of files that told him how to handle the hedgehog and in what setting. S.E's eyes glared a vibrant green, and his voice sounded unusually friendly.

" **Is someone sleepy?"**

The robot asked causing Sonic to clench his growl slightly increasing. "Sleepy?" Sonic mumbled in disbelief of the question. "I'll gladly knock you out if you come closer!" the blur said back. S.E, wanting to see if Sonic would make good on the threat, stepped closer. Sonic glared dagers at the robot who seemed to increase in height...The robot was to the right of Sonic and was towering above the blur form his sitting position.

Sonic blinked, ears slowly tilting backwards, in a bit of uneasiness. The robot was teasing him, but he did actually come closer. All that was left was for Sonic to do something. So...What was the plan...? Sonic, still thinking about what he wanted to do v.s what he could do, threw a punch at the robot's leg with his left arm which was easily evaded. Sonic saw that coming. He pushed his left hand on the ground followed by his right in order to role closer. The blur then threw another punch, this one aimed a little higher.

Eggman smirked in satisfaction. The plan did intend to weaken the hedgehog but, after phase one was over, he needed Sonic to still be agile. Eggman pushed a couple of buttons which in turn made S.E beep and buzz a bit before processing his commands. Once that sequence was done, S.E decided to face the situation at hand. Sonic fist was about to collide with the robot's cortex center...so close..

S.E caught the punch and, using Sonic's momentum, slung the hedgehog into the air and safely into his arms. Sonic growled. He had tried to land a kick move once he was thrown in the air but that thing seemed to have gotten faster. None of Eggman's robots were able to think and react on their own without some special ability the hedgie thought. Sonic fought against S.E, whose hands turned into a liquidated metal like structure and wrapped itself around his hands and feet.

" **I have his energy up to desired levels, sir.** " S.E said. Sonic, who was being held bridal style, struggled to break free and constantly was giving the robot a violent stare. S.E then, after receiving more orders, said **'roger that'** and went to the vault door.

The robot, after it showed the machine it's optical lenses, carried the hedgehog out of the room and towards a small door down the long hallway. The door was also something thick, Sonic noticed due to the width of the door when it opened, and he and S.E went inside. The main thing the blur wondered was, what were the precautions for?

S.E placed Sonic on the floor of the white cubicle room, and activated his engines. Sonic had no time to grab onto the robot, nor for that matter, beat him up. The robot hovered out of a opening in the roof, which closed its self once S.E was secured through it. Sonic was growing curious. The room was as big as your average bed room but was just bare with white tiles everywhere and four pillars in the corners of the room. What was Eggman planning...? More importantly... Sonic looked at the embarrassing object he had received after that moment with Eggman...

Was he being watched?

The hedgehog looked around the room quickly, eager to take off the...di-baby utensil. Seeing as no possible way of spying on him could be found, Sonic took this as an opportunity. The piece of clothing tore off with ease and Sonic was glad to not have that awkward thing on him. No matter how you look at it, that was embarrassing... The hedgehog was glaring dagers at the baby tool before he heard _His_ voice.

"So I see you haven't learn to be obedient yet, right Sonic..?" Eggman's voice boomed throughout the room, causing our hero to slightly flinch in aggravation. It was a to good to be true. Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed. Okay he was captured long enough..it was about time for him to get going.. the hedgehog acted as if he wasn't listening and looked around the room for an exit, besides the roof.

Eggman noticed this, and was not happy at all! The doctor gave a sigh that sounded as if he knew something.."I guess I am expecting to much of a insolent foolish _baby hedgehog_." He finished. Sonic's ears twitched at the tease. The blue hedgie could almost see the fat man's face calling him a " _baby hedgehog_ ", it was repugnant! Clamping his mouth shut, Sonic continued to act as if he didn't hear Eggman, but the doctor knew it affected him.

"Now that I think about it, you may not even be the real Sonic the hedgehog.." the doctor continued. "..I mean, my opponent isn't at all as weak as you are. You're almost that of an actual _child_... especially with you crying first thing in the morning..." Eggman said with a smirk from his computer room. S.E had just made it there and was standing behind the doctor, also watching the screen looking at his charge. Sonic scoffed and smirked.

"I bet it pales in comparison to you crying yourself to sleep, right Egghead?"

Eggman lost his smirk at that remark. The doctor stared at the hedgehog through a monitor. "We'll see whose crying!" he said enraged. Sonic smirked more but was compelled to stare at the tall pillars in the room. They seemed to have small squares on them, almost for a small opening. "Sonic," Eggman's voice came again

"I'd like to welcome you to ' _recess_ '!"

The small squares moved upward along the pillars to reveal big holes. There were two holes on one pillar and there were four pillars so there were eight holes in all. Sonic was beginning to get a bad feeling about the room."Today you'll be experiencing the joys of playing in a storm!" Eggman said causing Sonic's eyes to widen some.

The eight holes started to pour rapid amounts of water out of them. Sonic stared at the liquid, which increased in it's height slowly. "W-What's the big idea Eggman..?" Sonic asked a little tense as the water was getting close to his stomach in his sitting position.

"I've came up with an agenda for you everyday, Sonic! One which will make you loyal to me!" Eggman said as Sonic looked around at the water. The blur came up with an idea and attempted to crawl towards a wall but as soon as his knee came in contact with the ground, the burning sensation came.

Sonic let out an audible yelp that caused Eggman to smirk when he heard it. "I see you've noticed that the water makes the effects come when you have pressure on your legs where other wise the pressure would occur when on your feet, right?" The doctor laughed as Sonic sat himself back down. The water was up to his chest now and there was a pins and needles sensation that pulsated through out his legs.

"How long until naptime..?" Sonic joked. Eggman laughed at the response. "I think ' _recess_ ' will last until the participants get tired, or don't wish to participate."Eggman replied with a devious smirk as the water was now up to Sonic's neck. Sonic was about to retort but was slowly panicking. He was going to drown! what could he do? "You should always be obedient hedgehog. For instance, whenever it storms you should look out for _lighting_!"

The small squares on the pillars ended up transforming into wires that emitted an electrical buzz. Sonic eyes got wide, this wouldn't end well. His breathing speed up slightly as the rods plunged into the water, shocking him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried as the electricity was hurting his body and seriously hurting his legs. The rods were removed, giving Sonic a chance to regain his breath and attempt to calm himself.

Eggman smirked as he made the rods plunge back into the water this time closer to Sonic. Another scream. The water was higher now, so high that Sonic had to tilt his head up in order for his nose to get some air. Eggman plunged the rods closer to Sonic, causing bubbles to appear from where the hedgehog's mouth was, under water.

No sooner had the third shock began did it stop, along with the water rising. Slowly the water began to decrease and flow into another set of squares in the walls. It was drained away much quicker than it had came. Sonic was resting his back on the floor, trying to regain his breath, arm covering his eyes and not caring about the tears spilling out of them. He had just went through fear and pain all in one.

Dryly Sonic mumbled, "You always give me a time of my life, Eggman.." and practically growling out the words.

* * *

IN THE COMPUTER ROOM

Eggman stared at the hand that had stopped the rest of ' _recess_ ' from proceeding. S.E also stared at the silohette which in turn was staring at him and his master. "What do you think you were planning?!" Eggman asked the being. Knowing that any response would be a negative one, Eggman quickly nodded his head to S.E. The robot than began to escort the being out knowing after that he was to then report to the room Sonic was in.

The being allowed S.E to escort him towards the doors. The doors slid open automatically, but before the being made it out of the door, he turned around and said "That's Sonic Prime! Do you understand what chatotrosphic problem you could've caused? I know you're "evil", but this is unlike us!" S.E gave the being one more shove and the door closed with the being on the other side. S.E made sure that the being was in that room.

After that was done the robot activated his boosters and went through a slot in the roof to reach his charge. As soon as the hole in the roof closed, Eggman gave an agrivated sigh. This new S.E was a bit more tameable and his plan would, sooner than later, have Sonic under his thumb too. However that being was a minor issue. The doctor smirked.

"The only thing that can stop me, is me, huh?" Eggman mumbled bitterly staring back at the monitor with Sonic on the floor and S.E who was slowly coming into view...

* * *

BACK WITH SONIC

Sonic slowly removed his arm to look at the robot towering above him. The hedgehog's body wasn't feeling as if it was going to shock spasmodically anymore, so Sonic was able to glare the robot down. S.E picked Sonic up by his neck, forcefully. Sonic quickly began to hit the arm that was slowly choking him. Then he saw it. S.E's eyes were a darker shade of red, a bloodlusting pair of eyes.

Sonic was begining to realize the robot may actually be trying to choke him and began to thrash and punch harder, slightly weakened by the shocks and all that... water... S.E's grip tightened some more but the robot's eyes grew a lighter shade of it's red and it slowly placed Sonic's feet on the floor. Sonic was greeted with the ease of breathing and the ability to stand without that burning pulsating pain.

The blur looked at S.E confused. This robot was freaky. Sonic quickly looked at his legs and, eagerly, took a step forward. the hedgehog was greeted to half of the burning sensation and fell forward, wanting to relieve the pain. S.E caught him and placed him upright on his feet again. Sonic tried again, this time moving a little slower, and the pain was alittle less.

"I see you have learned the rewards of ' _recess_ '... being able to have your walking ability back." Eggman's voice said throughout the room. Sonic looked from wall to wall, almost as if in the white tiles there was Eggman. "It be really rewarding if I didn't have to go back to that room..." Sonic said.

Eggman smirked behind the monitor.

"You know you have no option." came Eggman's voice. S.E once again grabbed Sonic, but this time by the stomache. As soon as both hands touched the hedgie's skin, S.E transformed into his liquidated metallic state and morphed. "Feast your eyes upon your _recess_ moniter!" Sonic listened curiously, wondering what S.E was changing into.. The morph was complete. Sonic stared in shock.

"No way..."

* * *

SAF: * _on the phone_ * Yes, I'm terribly sorry I... well that guy did hit me first... no they're just good friends... I didn't tell them to do _that_!... I honestly believe he got what he deserve... What?.. how would I like that? Are you threatening me?!... Oh yeah?!... Well bring it on then! We'll beat all you down! *breaks phone*

Silver: how'd it go?

SAF: pretty well! That reviewer's mom thinks she can scare me but I told her!

Sonic: so basically... things didn't end well?

SAF: you could say that...

Shadow: * _polishes gun_ * if anything happens... i'm ready..

Sonic: Geez SAF! what were you thinking?

SAF: I wasn't.

Sonic: you weren't what?

SAF: thinking.

Sonic: ugh-

Silver: well I think it's about time you go take a nap SAF... you only act _this_ stupid when you're sleepy..

SAF: NO I DO NOT! I act like this all the time!

* _Silver uses telekinesis and puts SAF to bed_ *

Sonic: I hope we don't have to worry about that lady...

Silver: me too... well what do you guys think? will we meet that lady again?

Sonic : * _blinks nervously_ * Silver...?

Silver: huh?

Sonic: who are you talking too...?

Silver: the reviewers!

SAF: * _shouts from bed room_ * BE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW YOU GUYS!

Sonic and Silver: GO TO BED SAF!


	6. Chapter 6: Choices, Consequense, Clues

SAF: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME... DISCIPLING AND A BUNCH OF CUTE MOMENTS!

Sonic: You call this... cute?

RSAF: Hey I warned ya!

Shadow: This is a pretty interesting chapter...

Sonic *mumbles* interesting...?

SAF: Yeah! We're getting close to the climactic point number one... oh I have a surprise!

Silver: WHAT?

SAF: This won't be ten chapters long anymore! I'll make it longer!

Sonic: _WHAT?! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS_-

SAF: Yeah!

Sonic: SAF **DOESNT OWN US, WE BELONG TO SEGA** , BECAUSE SAF IS A JERK.

Silver: Geez you two.. the reviewers wish to read!

SAF: WAIT! TO MAXI-T THE 'THEM' EGGMAN WAS TALKING ABOUT IS REVIELED IN THIS CHAPTER BUT NOT DIRECTLY! SHADOW AND TAILS WILL BOND SOME MORE... JUST DONT KNOW HOW YET...AND I WANT A COOKIE!

TO SUNSTAR789 NO CURSING IN THE REVIEWS! IT'S JUST A STORY! IF ANOTHER PERSON WANTS READ THE REVIEWS YOU HAVE PRACTICALLY RUINED THAT CHANCE FOR THEM!

TO STEELATE: THANK YOU FOR BEING A FAITHFUL READER! I LOVE SEEING YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY!

TO WAFFLESBELIKE-NYANCAT GLAD YOU LIKE THE COMEDY! HOPE TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS FUN!

TO CHRYSTAL GLAD YOU LIKE MY CHATS WITHT HE SONIC CREW! ANOTHER PERSON WAS ACTUALLY ANNOYED BY THIS BUT I REMOVED THERE REVIEW!

TO LUIGIHAT STAY TUNED FOR MORE BUDDY! EGGMAN GOES ALL OUT SOON!

TO-

Silver: SAF THAT IS ENOUGH! Just let them read! I think you addressed everyone of your reviewers!

SAF:ok, ok... fine

Sonic: somebody stop her please!

SAF: Sonic it wouldn't matter if I was stopped..there are over a thousand more people..

*Sonic groans*

Shadow: Well I'm interested to see how this goes... Story-

SAF: Story-

Silver: Story-

SAF, Shadow, and Silver: Start!

* * *

Eggman laughed at the hedgehog's reaction.

This plan was by far a simple one but at the same time complex. By Eggman stripping away Sonic's pride little by little, he would manage to get to the core of the hedgehog and then reconstruct him. "No...way..." Sonic mumbled again. S.E's transformation left him speechless. The robot had now transformed into...

a _baby walker_.

Sonic's feet were barely able to touch the ground, making it hard for him to even move in the walker. S.E's face also morphed so that some part of it was in the very front of the walker, like headlights, and the other part transformed into little baby like toys with in Sonic's reach.

There was a quick wiring and Sonic was bounced up into the air for a split second, the next his tushie was on something soft and fluffy... It was that thing again... Sonic was about to remove the diaper but S.E's liquid metallic hands quickly grabbed his and forced them down onto the top of the walker's table top like area.

Sonic struggled against the restraints but quickly stopped once he felt a spank and shock on his hiney. The hedgie slowly looked behind him to see that Eggman was holding a device that looked to be the perpetrator. "Calm yourself Sonic, the day has just begun! Now...seeing as you received discipline first thing in the morning I assume your hungry, correct?" Eggman asked.

The doctor was smiling cockily at Sonic, knowing the hedgehog was. "For your information, Eggbutt, I'm not!" Sonic retorted defiantly. Suddenly the rocker leaned him forward, exposing his tushie to which he was granted three shocks and spanks. Sonic cringed a little. There goes some more of his dignity. The walker reverted back to normal leaving Sonic to bite his lower lip slightly, holding back his yelp from those shocks, while his tears threatened to slip. he stared at the ground in front of him.

Eggman noticed this and smirked even more. "Firstly, My name is Eggman that was the reason for your first spank.. Secondly, your tone is improper. That was the reason for your second spank. Thirdly, your sentence structure was wrong. All you had to say was 'No I am not hungry Eggman, thank you for asking.' That was the reason for the third spank. Do you understand?" Eggman asked as Sonic bit his lower lip a little harder.

"You deserve another round of the t.s.s for taking off that diaper earlier," Eggman began causing Sonic to tense up, eyes widening in uneasiness. The hedgehog looked up at Eggman, eyes glistening with tears. "Your not _serious_ , right?" He asked. "Well...I won't this time, but you must eat breakfast...deal?" Eggman said causing Sonic to slowly nod his in agreement.

"S.E, " at the call of his name the walker/robot beeped. "take Sonic back to his room and prepare something edible for him. If he behaves you may reward him however you please. I'm going to run some errands out of the base." Eggman said as he left the room, Sonic and S.E following behind.

Eggman managed to walk away a lot faster because of S.E purposely adjusting the walkers height every now and then too tall for Sonic's feet to touch the floor. Eggman disappeared around a corner and slowly, Sonic arrived back at the "Playroom".

Another robot was in the room and it brought the food over to where Sonic was. This time his meal consisted of an egg omelette filled with hotdogs and cheese and covered with a light amount of chili. The robot also brought over milk... In a baby bottle. Sonic glared skeptically at the milk.

Was he supposed to drink out of _that_?!

Sonic looked at the robot, who sat the food down in front of him. "Please tell me your going to remove this..." He asked annoyed, wiggling his hands. The robot then left from the room. Soon after the vault door closed, Sonic's hand restraints were removed. " **Now I will commence feeding.** " S.E said as a metallic hand formed and went to grab the spoon however, Sonic grabbed it first.

"No way, Houze! I can do this much by myself!" Sonic said as he scooped up a spoon full of the meal and made his way towards his mouth. S.E, right before Sonic reached his destination, began to shake violently, causing Sonic's hand to shake and the food to drop on the floor. Sonic noticed what the robot did, but didn't give up. He took another spoonful but this time was spun around, also causing the food to fall.

 **"You're making a mess, Sonic. I believe I should resume feeding the food to you.** " S.E said. "The only reason I'm missing is because you keep making me move!" Sonic retorted angrily. He was about to scoop another spoonful but heard a popping electrical sound and saw a bright blue light behind him.

" **Unless you give me the spoon, you're going to receive a swat from the t.s.s for your tone and negligence to orders.** " S.E said. Sonic clenched his teeth and sighed heavily. He slowly put the spoon back down by the food, to which S.E morphed and made a hand to grab. The light disappeared and so did the sound. Sonic crossed his arms, leaned back relaxing in the walker, angrily.

S.E had another spoonful ready to give to his charge but Sonic refused to open his mouth. The light and electrical sound appeared behind him again causing Sonic to slowly open his mouth and accept the food, arms still crossed... To which the blue hedgie's angry demeanor was stripped away replaced by that of bliss from the taste of the food.

* * *

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Sonic was feeling partially full, but he could still eat another one of those omelettes. S.E, knowing his charge wouldn't accept the next part, acted like he was giving Sonic another spoonful of the food. Sonic slowly opened his mouth, eyes near being closed, growing tired without a stimulant. S.E switched the spoon to the bottle of milk and quickly stuffed it in his charge's mouth.

Sonic bit down on the bottle, expecting to taste food, but was greeted with a surge of milk feeling up his mouth. Surprise caused him to become awoke and stare at the bottle in his mouth. Then anger quickly over came him as he realized he was tricked. Sonic went to yank the bottle out of his mouth, but S.E quickly surrounded the blue hedgehog's hands in his own metallic liquid as a restraint and moved his hands down to the hedgehog's sides.

Sonic, realizing he couldn't move his hands, kicked his feet. He managed to move the walker some until S.E lifted it up in the air some more, where Sonic's feet couldn't touch the floor at all, not even the tips. Resorting to his last line of defense, Sonic shook his head back and forth, thus causing S.E to remove the bottle from his mouth, but still keep his hands restrained and his legs off of the floor.

Sonic glared daggers at the walker, which was S.E. After he swallowed the large amount of milk, Sonic opened his mouth. "Stop treating me like a _baby_!" He shouted as he kept kicking his feet and struggling to move his hands. S.E allowed him to struggle a little while longer and then he decided to speak. " **I am not treating you no other way than how I see you acting.** " S.E said.

Sonic immediately stopped moving as soon as he heard these words. He looked at the walker(S.E) a little confused before getting angry again. "So you're calling me a baby?!" He asked angrily as he kicked and struggled harder. S.E said nothing, noting that his charge was considerably angered by that statement. " **I suppose you could say that I am** ," S.E began.

" **y** **ou're acting rebellious, you're throwing a tantrum, you were just feed food, you refused to have milk, you refused to take a shot but most of all..you're wearing a** **diaper**." S.E said which caused Sonic to struggle even harder. **"I was worried when I heard I would be dealing with the 'infamous hero'...but instead... I'm dealing with a _'baby_ hedgehog'.**" S.E finished. Sonic balled up his restrained hands into fist and kept kicking, yanking his arms up here and there to no avail. S.E had hoped that would stop his charge.

" **I see you refuse to listen to reason... Unless given discipline..** " S.E said as he shifted the hedgehog's weight forward. Sonic instantly realized where this was going. He kicked harder, he yanked longer, but to no avail. The hedgehog's ears were greeted to the electrical sound. " _No_!" Sonic said defiantly. "I'm not a little kid! You  can't _do this_!" He said as he kept pulling and kicking.

S.E offered no words as the robot slowly pulled down the back of the hedgehog's diaper. Sonic's heart started to speed up. The hedgehog was instantly reminded that he was wearing that piece of clothing, and was embarrassed by it. S.E decided that for this 'tantrum' his charge deserved 10 swats. Another being in the control room, different from the last, turned up the voltage on the robot some and gave it permission to began.

By the first hit, Sonic was pulled back to reality and all movement stopped. At the second hit, he was trying to adjust to the new voltage level . At the third hit, he was trying to move his hands again, in order to shield his hiney. At the fourth hit he was crying over the shock and the pain. By the tenth hit, Sonic was actually in full out tears. S.E pulled up the diaper and removed the hand restraints, at which Sonic instantly covered up his face and cried into his hands.

 _This was too new... this was too much..._

S.E lowered himself back onto the ground and morphed back to his normal Metal Sonic shape, with Sonic in his arms. The robot walked over to the chair like bed and sat his charge there. Sonic was still crying, his fist balled up. " **How does it feel, to be treated your age?** " S.E asked. Sonic was going to say something like 'At least I can feel! You BOLTS FOR BRAINS!' but because of that T.Y.E syrum he took, that didn't come out... The truth did.

Sniffling and refusing to look at S.E, Sonic said "It...it _h-h-hurt_! I don't l-like this a-at all! I want to g-g-go on a run! I _h-h-hate this_!" He finished. Sonic stopped breathing for a second as he realize what he said and how childish it sounded. The hedgehog tried to quickly regain his posture, wiping his eyes and breathing heavily. Sonic, after he was back to normal, looked at the floor on his right, away from S.E on the left.

This was awkward.

Sonic didn't know what he should do. On one hand he felt as if he could devise a plan and try to escape on another hand, he felt as if he should apologize... But he didn't do anything wrong, right? He was captured and treated like this! It wasn't his fault that-

" **You are going to drink this up, now.** " S.E said snapping Sonic out of his thoughts. The hedgehog looked at him with a troubled face. S.E was walking toward him but Sonic really didn't want that milk... especially that way. S.E took another step, causing Sonic to hesitate. There was another way but there could be a lot of consequences... S.E took another step, only inches away.

Sonic quickly slid off of the cushioned chair and onto his feet. The burning sensation was there but not as badly as before ' _recess_ '. Eyes stinging with tears from the leg pain, Sonic took an uneasy step forward, only to end up waddling with that diaper on. Sonic kept waking, tugging at the diaper weakly due to the slight burning pain in his legs. Sonic took a glance behind him to see S.E walking a lot slower, almost as if he was warning Sonic how much trouble he was in with his walk.

S.E would take two step, Sonic would waddle one. Two steps, one waddle. S.E took another step, and Sonic had managed to finally undo the diaper with his zapped strength, but the force of the yank upwards threw his balance off. Sonic was sent falling face first to a hard part of the floor. He closed his eyes bracing himself for the fall but he never touched the floor.

Nervously, Sonic opened his eyes to see S.E's metallic liquid form holding him by his waist. Sonic was at an angle extremely close to the floor. S.E lifted him up into the air and then spun the hedgehog around as to have Sonic's face looking at his metallic one. " **What were you doing?** " S.E asked. Sonic wanted to state the obvious but at the same time didn't want to face another t.s.s...

"I...I wanted that...um.. In... the corner...?" He said looking at the toys to his left. S.E noticed that his charge avoided his gaze, but nonetheless carried him over to the pile of toys. " **What exactly were you looking for...?** " S.E asked. Sonic scanned the pile of teddy bears for one specifically. There! In the corner, laying in an odd pose was the toy that he had thrown from earlier! Sonic pointed excitedly, seeing as he saved his tushie, at the toy.

"That one!" He said as S.E placed Sonic's bottom on the floor, still securing him at the waist and stretched the liquid metallic making Sonic stay in one spot while the rest of the robot walked over to retrieve the doll. Walking back S.E handed the toy to his charge who gave a smirk and sigh only to look at the doll nervously afterward. "W-Why is this here...?" Sonic whispered as he stared at the Tails shaped teddy bear...

With a red gem sticking out of the top.

"T-this is the tails doll!" He whispered shocked. The doll was extremely lip, but at the, mention of his name the doll's eyes locked with Sonic's, whose own eyes dilated.

He quickly dropped the doll on the floor. "I-I'm sleepy..." Sonic lied looking away from the doll and to the big crib. He didn't want to sleep there but... He had to act willing to do something n order to prevent... the t.s.s... S.E carried his charge to the crib, assuming that the toy slipped out of his hands. S.E placed him in the crib just as Eggman came into the room. Sonic shifted his attention from the man too other objects in the room to the crib he was in.

"How has the ' _baby hedgehog_ ' been?" Eggman asked. S.E proceeded to inform Eggman of the events that took place earlier. Sonic would glance every now and then at Eggman's face which was changing at the mention of all the 'bad' things Sonic had done. At one point something started to move behind Eggman... The doll... It was floating.

Sonic quickly pointed at it, trying to alert them of the threat. Eggman took this as a want of some sort, to which S.E mentioned the bottle. The doll was flying higher. "Eggman, behind you!" Eggman looked from the hedgehog to behind him only to see the bottle lying neatly on the floor, besides a doll. Eggman smirked.

"This Tails doll is a new and improved version, one of which listens to my commands and targets those I demand it to. It is by far a much more advanced robot." Eggman said as he picked up the doll and bottle and carried it over to the robot. Sonic was getting an eerie feeling from that doll.

Eggman sat tails doll down on the chair and picked Sonic up out of the crib and placed him standing up on the floor. "Either you drink this from me, say our motto, and one other thing or you receive 76 hits from the t.s.s, say our motto, and are left to the tails doll for 2 minutes. Choose."

Neither choice was favorable but one was less favorable than the other. "I'll...drink...the bottle..." Sonic mumbled. It was only the second day and they had him uneasy with that shocker. Eggman grabbed Sonic's hands, much to the younger one's surprise, and lead him to a rocking chair in the far back part of the room.

Eggman was taking these huge strides that were hard to match due to Sonic's burning legs. The blur was falling behind. Eggman noticed and took a glance down at him, to see Sonic with a struggling face face, clenched teeth, and tears eyes. The burning sensation was beginning to hurt more due to all of Sonic's body pressure being on them for a longer period of time.

Eggma then lifted Sonic up into the air and carried him to the rocker, much to the blur's embarrassment. Eggman sat Sonic down on his lap and went to lean him back but was grazed by the hedgehog's sharp quills... Yep that surprise thing was going to have to come first. S.E came over to the two and realized the predicament. There was a whirring sound from behind Sonic, which caused him tense up.

"Don't move." Eggman instructed Sonic. Sonic felt a small pinch on the back of his head five times but slowly realized what was going on.. All too late. Sonic's hands quickly moved to the back of his head and grabbed his quills...

They weren't sharp and they still had their shape so Sonic didn't look any different except now his quills weren't sharp. Mouth already a gap, Eggman slowly placed the bottle in Sonic's mouth. Sonic was still in shock dupe to his quills being weakened. "Drink this Sonic." Eggman said but only got Sonic to close his mouth, firmly sound the top of the bottle.

"I removed those quills for your own safety. You could potentially hurt yourself and even me. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Eggman asked. Right now Sonic wouldn't mind his friends breaking in. Right now Sonic wouldn't mind a shock from the t.s.s. He wouldn't mind phasing to fight the Tails doll, S.E, Eggman, or an entire army.

He just wanted this to end.

Thinking of all the childish things he went through through the second day, Sonic began tearing up, swallowing a gulp of the milk. "Good job, Sonic. That wasn't so hard!" Eggman said encouraging Sonic to drink more. This actually had the revers effect. Sonic was so embarrassed that he started to cry, hands pushing that bottle of milk away and then quickly shielding his face.

"Stop this... Please Eggman... This is too weird...I-I... This is too weird." Sonic said still crying but lightly. Eggman smirked. Today was proof that his plan was going to succeed. Eggman hugged the hero close. "Sonic... You know I can't stop until I complete my plan." The man said motioning for S.E to come closer. Eggman took the baby utensil from S.E and swiftly put it back on Sonic.

Sonic was greeted to that usual fluffiness..The hero cried harder as he realized what was on him. Eggman smirked once more at the display before him. He decided that this would be enough before bed and removed the crying hero's hands and looked at the tears on his cheeks. "Say our motto." Eggman instructed.

Sonic sniffed and said "I'm just a bad...little... Hedgehog who does..n-bad things... I want to be a good hedgehog... Who does good.. Things..." He said. Satisfied, Eggman handed Sonic back to S.E and headed for the door. When he walked by the fluffy chair, he grabbed tails doll and went to the pin. S.E, unknowingly, gave sonic a good view of the pin. Sonic rubbed his eyes a ring like he didn't see anything.

S.E carried him to the crib this time, and placed him back down. S.E set a timer on the crib and he too went to stand by Eggaman. Sonic sat up confused by this. It wasn't even 7 in the afternoon...

"This, Sonic, will count for your nap time and rightly so. You see the food was loaded with the same medicine in your meal before. However, due to much exertion on your legs this will weaken your leg muscle a lot more..." Eggman was leaving out of the room. "I believe you'll feel the effects of the food and your walking attempts in about 10 seconds. I don't want to be(9) there for that... Tata(8)." Eggman said.

Soon the(7)man, S.E and the tails (6)doll were all gone. 5seconds.. Sonic braced himself. 4... He laid back down clasping his hands together over his stomache. 3... He closed his eyes tightly. 2... He took a deep breath... 1.. "Here it comes." He whispered... 0... He could never be ready for the pain he felt. Sonic screamed a blood curling howl twitching from side to side and crying...

* * *

 **WITH SHADOW**

Shadow arrived back at the location of the hospital but something was extremely different. The few sections of rooms weren't even apart of the building... Could Eggman have added it on and removed it around the same time..? Shadow quickly left back out curious to check back in with the fox...

* * *

 **BACK AT TAILS' HOUSE**

"Oh!- Shadow! Great timing. Knuckles came down and wanted to see Sonic but after I explained the situation he decided explaining to you would be better." Tails said. Knuckles turned around to face the ebony hedgehog. " Eggman is up to something big again. The emeralds are flashing, telling me that a large amounts of chaotic energy is being used." Knuckles said causing Shadow to 'hmmp' in cnnsideration.

"Unless Eggman is trying to bring out one of Sonic's forms, there must be a machine the doctor wants him to try..." Shadow finished. The main problem was figuringout where Sonic was... the machine or form could possibly wait. Tails remembered something. "Speaking of 'try' we need to try to decipher this letter... I believe it's Eggman's but I haven't had a chance to glance over it. Shadow took the letter.

 _'This is a plan that took all of me to think of!_

 _A plan not one of you can compete._

 _Soon enough the hero you know and love will be grovellling at my feet._

 _We've awaited this day, the me, myself and I's._

 _Soon you all will meet a surprise! Once your strong, bold hero whom I've taken away, returns like that of a young lad._

 _How joyous I'll be, as I am already, to see that you all have been had!_ '

"What does _that mean_?" Knuckles asked skeptic of Eggman's sanity. "I think it's a clue to his plan with Sonic..." Tails stated. Shadow clutched the paper with slight realization. Could Eggman possibly be referring to...? "I have one more place to investigate." Shadow said as he thrusted the paper back into the fox's hands.

"Where is that?" Tails asked. Shadow looked back at him. "G.U.N." He said as he left the house once again.

* * *

SAF: TADAAAAAA!

Silver: that was pretty good!

SAF: Yeah and it's only 12:41!

Silver: you need top go to sleep!

SAF: NOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic: YES! I need you to think of how to get me out of this mess!

SAF: I know already! I'm working out the little details! that's all!

Sonic: Still-

Silver: Go to sleep!

SAF: *sighs* fine! GOOD NIGHT... or good morning... MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! SEE YOU ALL IN CHAPTER 7 SOON... GET READY FOR AN UPDATE TO THE OTHER STORIES AS WELL! BYE BYE!

Sonic: Good night...

Silver: yeah see you around...


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Warm Up!

SAF: this will be the best chapter... I really love this one... Only three more to go before I end this...

Silver: You said you weren't going to end this at 10...

SAF: YEAH?! Well.. that was one April Fools day!

Tails: No, it wasn't-

SAF: SHUT IT TAILS! Any who, This is going to lead to a new book and a world of adventure!

Sonic: *sarcastic* whoop-ie..

SAF: I know right?!

Tails: I'm not even half as smart as I actually am...*sighs* this is why **SAF DOESNT OWN US WE BELONG TO SEGA!** You see at least They can actually understand my character.

SAF: C'mon Tails! It was only a joke!

Sonic: let's hope this ends well...Story Start!

* * *

Tired eyes slowly opened.

Sonic blinked a while as he remembered why he felt so drained and his face wet. He had cried over the excruciating pain and, from the countdown, still had 2 minutes left in 'naptime'. The hedgehog wasted no time sitting himself up and onto his knees, which were hurting still from the pain he had experienced. He looked at the crib he was in. It seemed to be a normal baby bed just with bigger dimensions for him to fit in more comfortably. Sonic put his hand on the lever in order to open the door, but was stopped by robotic hands grabbing him at his four limbs( arms and legs).

The hedgehog was lifted some distance in the air over the crib before being laid back down, this time on his stomach. He struggled against the restraints but froze when he heard the vault door open and shut. The foot steps clanked until stepping on the soft plushy part of the floor. Sonic looked from his hand restraints to see that S.E had already returned. S.E, once he was by the crib, lifted up the hedgie's diaper some, as if to check for anything, and then lowered it back down. Sonic, at this action, lost a bit more of his dignity. " **So it seems as if you are still clean.** " The robot said as he typed in a number on the lever causing the restraints to let go of Sonic and became one with the crib again.

Sonic quickly sat up and put his hiney against the crib, away from S.E, sitting with his leg crisscrossed. "Have you ever heard of privacy?" he asked skeptically. " Ya know, that thing that shouldn't be violated?" Sonic asked the robot. " **I've already been made to match your body structure, and I have already disciplined you. I believe I am not a violator of your privacy, especially when you , a baby hedgehog, cannot take care of yourself. The doctor had to remove my energy alerting system in order to ensure your stay, fearful that a 'baby hedgehog' would try to harm himself.** " S.E said as he stared at his charge. Sonic managed to look the robot in the eye a little but had to look somewhere else due to the embarrassment he felt from his statement.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Sonic asked annoyed still unable to meet S.E's stare. "I don't look like a baby and I'm not the age of one.." he mumbled audibly. S.E grabbed Sonic by the front of his diaper, causing said person to look from the robot's eyes to hand and quickly try to remove it. S.E pulled Sonic closer to him eyes locked on how the hedgehog was responding to being moved by his diaper. "C-cut that out!" Sonic said embarrassed, still prying at S.E's hands. S.E, after allowing the hedgehog to struggle against him decided he had enough and let go of the hedgehog's diaper.

Sonic looked from the front of the diaper to S.E uneasy. Did that robot enjoy teasing him? Sonic was about to say something else, but Eggman returned. "So how was your nap?" The Doctor asked earning an annoyed look from the hedgehog. "You slept for almost 2 hours... I decided I wanted to give you a surprise." Eggman said as Sonic scooted a little closer towards the back of the crib. " I don't like Surprises." Sonic said. Eggman ignored the comment as he picked up Sonic, who was tense in his hold, and carried him outside of the "Playroom".

Eggman was walking through the base with S.E following behind. Sonic, held in a regular baby hold, was staring at the doctor. "What is it?" Eggman asked bluntly. Sonic looked away. "W...Why are you doing this, Eggman?" he asked. Eggman had reached his destination and entered in a pin to another door which led outside. The Fat man sat Sonic down on the floor, thus towering over him, but said nothing. Sonic looked at Eggman for a second but changed his view to the nature around him. It was a beautiful day that was quickly fading into evening.

Sonic took in a deep breath of the air before shifting his weight to his knees, which were hurting a lot less meaning the burning sensation would occur only on his feet, and slowly crawled away, going to explore the area some. Eggman didn't say anything but just watched as Sonic soon found some baby toys scattered in the vast yard. Did Eggman take him out here for a reward...? Sonic sat down on his cushioned hiney and picked up a small ball. "Don't go trying to climb the trees or wondering off, Sonic. You'll receive a t.s.s for that." Eggman said staring at the hero who looked at him uninterestedly. "I'll leave S.E out here to monitor you. I'll be right back." Eggman finished as he stepped inside the large base again.

Sonic was taken in by how large the base was. It stretched from as far as his eyes could see! There was no doubt in his mind that this base would be spotted easily... the only problem is why hasn't anyone been here? Eggman must be taking precautions as to not alert anyone of his presence... Sonic looked to his right at the forestry area. Maybe there was some type of machine out there used to shield the-Wait. What was that twinkling? Sonic squinted his eyes, in order to get a better look.

Was that a ...?

A smirk appeared on the blur's face as he thought up a plan. Sonic threw the ball he had found at S.E who instantly caught it. Sonic lifted his hands up some as if to say 'throw it back'. S.E did and Sonic smiled as he acted as if he missed the catch. The ball rolled some ways away before slowing down on its own. Sonic quickly got on his knees and crawled towards the ball. He wasn't too far off from that tree... Sonic threw the ball, weakly, at S.E. The ball stopped a little bit ahead of the robot's feet. As S.E walked towards the ball Sonic crawled closer to the tree and then sat down.S.E picked up the ball and under hand tossed it back to his charge, who once again failed to catch it. The ball hit the base of the tree and stopped.

Perfect.

Sonic crawled over to the ball, picked it up and threw it with all his might. The small toy went flying over the base. After a second or two S.E realized that it must've gotten stuck and activated his rocket boosters. The robot looked back at his charge a second longer, who only offered an innocent confused look. Then the robot took off to the skies and disappeared behind the roof of the base. After a second went by Sonic smirked deviously. Now to check that out. Sonic crawled past the tree and further into the forest.

Hadn't he seen something glistening further into the woods? As the blur crawled on, his ears were greeted to an unusual sound. Was that a river? Sonic's ears perked up some, trying to get closer to the sounds source. After pushing past a couple of bushes, sliding down a small but step hill, our hero arrived to the river. The water was moving along quickly, giving the river a fierce look and appeal to it Sonic thought as he was sitting along the bank of it. One thing for sure, that river was very wide.

 _"SONIC_!"

Eggman shouted from a far. The tone that Eggman used to call out the hedgie's name was so fierce that Sonic got shivers just hearing it. No chance of him going back there. "There just might be a town nearby... Once I make it there no doubt Tails and the gang will find me!" The hedgehog said aloud to himself. Yep. Once he made it there he could put all of this behind him... Once he made it there... If he made it there. Sonic gulped nervously. The water didn't show no sign of calming and there also didn't seem to be no way around it. While staring disgustedly at the water, Sonic's eyes saw something glisten.

That was a chaos emerald!

 _"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG_!"

Came Eggman's voice sounding much closer to the hedgie's current location. Sonic looked down the river to see some big silhouette approaching. The blur gulped. This was probably his only chance, Sonic thought. He looked back at the water in front of him, and slowly crawled closer. However his hands was right on top of a sink hole, causing the blur to fall into the river, which was surprisingly deeper than it looked. He heard a splash before he was engulfed in the liquid...

* * *

 **AT G.U.N HEADQUATERS...**

"So how did the appointment go?" Asked Rouge as her college walked through one of G.U.N's big revolving doors. Seeing as the other was preoccupied with thoughts, the bat continued while flying beside him. "You know the commander wants to have a word with us again. Something about Eggman's current location finally being spotted. I wonder what that guy is-" "Say that again?" Shadow asked as they arrived at the Commander's door.

"Eggman has been working harder to keep G.U.N off of his back. Yet they seem to have found a key to his location. They haven't told me anything else." Rouge said as she crossed her arms. Shadow looked from the bat to the door. "Rouge, I'll handle this mission alone." "No way! I was promised a chaos emerald for my services." "I have Intel that your precious diamond is currently not guarded." Rouge shifted her hips as she focused on Shadow's facial expression.

"Well if you say so... I guess you flying solo once and a while is fine..." Rouge said as she began to walk off. "One more thing."Shadow said getting the bat's attention. "Give me All available information on dimensions and parallel universes and I can guarantee you that the emerald won't be guarded.." Shadow said as he entered into the commanders office to gather more information.

* * *

 **UNDER THE RIVER...**

Sonic struggled against the current as he sank lower and lower. Suddenly there was a pull on the back of the blur's diaper. It was a small tug but quickly became a grab that sent Sonic out of the water and on to land across the river on his belly. The hedgehog rolled over to his hands and knees and began to cough up some of the water he had swallowed. There was a sound of another thing coming out of the water. Sonic had just gotten done coughing and turned around to see a bear towering above him, thus calling our hero to sit on his tushie.

Sonic's breathing slowed down some. He didn't want this thing to attack him... But wait... did it save him? "THERE YOU ARE!" Eggman shouted from the top of the steep, but small, hill. The doctor slid down it carefully and began to approach the river. Sonic was, unknowingly, slowly scooting away from the bank, eyes shows signs of a distant fear. The bear stared a little longer at the blur before looking at Eggman. The doctor was a few steps away from the riverbank. The bear roared, startling Sonic and causing Eggman to freeze. The doctor didn't have any weapons on him, otherwise he would've taught this bear a lesson.

"Come now... I'm not dangerous..." The doctor whispered to the bear. Eggman tried to take another step closer to the river bank but was greeted with another, this time more fierce, roar. The doctor didn't move. Sonic looked from the bear to Eggman and back. This thing was helping him. "Ha! Guess your frozen with fear huh, Eggy?" Sonic teased. The bear turned to him. Sonic too froze. Then the bear got back on all fours and walked closer to Sonic. The bear nugged at the blur's legs, Sonic, unsure, complied with the bears wishes. The bear, turning Sonic over to his knees bit down on the back of the diaper, lifting Sonic up some and proceeded to leave.

Sonic looked back at the bear who seemed focused on the path ahead of them. Where was it taking him? Why did it help him? Why was it holding him by the diaper? The hedgie looked back to the front to see that they had arrived at a spacious cave. Once they were at the foot of the cave, the bear put Sonic back on the ground and walked a little ahead of him. When the bear turned around, it noticed Sonic going in a different direction. It grabbed the hedgehog's diaper again, brought him to the foot of the cave, and this time, nudged the hedgehog's cushioned bottom. "Alright, alright. I'll follow you.." Sonic said as he followed the bear inside.

Unlike what our hero expected, the cave was well lit with light coming in from the openings in the roof of the cave. Sonic stared in awe at how the cave seemed to sparkle, the walls were littered with a type of rock that glistened. Wait... Glistening. The hedgehog stopped his crawl and face palmed himself. He forgot the emerald! Sonic let out an annoyed sigh as he found himself being picked up by the diaper and carried...again...

The bear put Sonic down on a make shift bed, made out of straw grass and other things. Night was fast approaching. Sonic, this time, sat with his legs crisscrossed and his hands on his feet. The bear piled up small pieces of twigs and grabbed a couple of flint rocks between its mouth. With a hard bite on the flint rocks, the bear made a fire! Sonic looked on impressed. "Can I ask you something?" Sonic asked the bear as it headed for the exit of the cave. The hedgehog crawled behind it.

"Why did you save me?" Sonic asked crawling onto some painful rocks. He quickly got off of them and focused on where he was going, trying not to crawl onto something painful. The bear's ears perked up while staring at the front. The blur, so focused on not crawling onto things, ended up bumping into the bear's legs. It looked back at Sonic, almost as if it didn't know he was following it, and grabbed him by his diaper again.

"What is it this time?" Sonic said annoyed as the bear quickly put him behind it and turned back to the front of the cave. The bear growled. Sonic curious to what could invoke this reaction, peeked from behind the bear. There, almost blending in with the cave's grayish color, were three big wolves. Saliva was coming out of the wolves mouth as they had their body perked up ready to attack. One wolf took a step closer. The bear took one closer. Sonic looked at the wolves and bear in shock... When did the wolves come? How did the bear notice it?

The three wolves charged at the bear who charged at it in turn. The bear stood up and made a swipe at the wolves, one of which seemed to lunge at it. It _Seemed_ to. One wolf actually dodged the bear's attack and was behind the bear. It was about to turn around and keep attacking until it noticed Sonic. Sonic, realizing he was in danger, inhaled sharply. He was pretty defenseless the way he was now. The bear went to attack that wolf but was bitten by one of the other two and turned back to deal with them as fast as possible. The wolf , that had gotten pass the bear, lunged at Sonic , who put his hands up in an 'X' shape to shield himself. The wolf pinned Sonic's hands down on the cold cave floor and growled in the hedgie's face.

Sonic stared back at the wolf's eyes. The wolf opened its mouth and went to make a bite only to be knocked off of the hedgehog with a whine. Sonic stared at the ceiling still unable to process what just happened. Slowly the hedgie rolled over on his hands and knees to see the three wolves running away from the cave whimpering and the bear panting heavily. Sonic blinked as his eyes focused on the bear's body. There was blood here and there on the bear's fur. Sonic stared in disbelief. Had he caused this bear to get hurt..? The hedgehog, unbeknownst to him, began to tear up.

The bear saved him... For a second time that day! "Y-y-you..." Sonic couldn't stand not being able to help the bear in its fight... He was just like dead meat... He didn't' do anything to deserve this help from the bear...the hedgehog slumped down onto his hiney. "Y-y-you..." Sonic was choking up. Those wolves worked a number on the bear. The hedgehog sniffled some, causing the bear to turn around to see the blur cover and rub his eyes. He's been crying to much but...wasn't now an okay time? The blur let out a quiet but child like cry, tears and all.

There was a nudge at Sonic's hands, which made the hedgehog's crying go away. Another nudge. Sonic put down one hand and began to wipe a this tears with the other one. Another gently nudge. Sonic looked at the bear, tears still filling his eyes, who gently rubbed its head against Sonic's. Sonic, still wondering why the bear helped him, realized something... He was crawling, thus making him look smaller, he was wearing a diaper... And this bear constantly was saving him... Was this bear a mother?

The bear was looking at Sonic now who in turn stared at it trying to see this bear as a mother. "I didn't know you were a girl.." The hedgehog said dumbfounded. Almost as if she understood, the bear nudged at Sonic's stomache a little harder, throwing the hedgehog's balance off. Sonic landed on his back, but the attack didn't stop there. The bear quickly tickled Sonic's stomache with her wet nose, causing Sonic to laugh and squirm. "Okay, okay! Haha! I'm sorry! Hahaha! I should've noticed sooner!haha!" Sonic said laughing. The bear stopped with the attack and gave Sonic a chance to sit up.

"Thanks for the safe." Sonic said smiling at the bear. The bear walked behind Sonic, grabbed his diaper, much to the hero's dismay, and carried him over to the fire. The bear placed Sonic near the fire and laid down beside him. The bear raised his paw and slightly pushed Sonic to the ground. Sonic complied, only now realizing he was cold. Once he was laying down, the bear moved her paw and placed it over Sonic, pulling him closer to her and giving him warmth. Sonic didn't plan to stay but the bear's warmth and the comfort of the fire was so soothing... Sonic fell asleep.

End of Day 2

* * *

SAF: You like?

Sonic: at least I'm not with Eggman...

Eggman: Why am I suddenly here...?

Sonic: _**SERIOUSLY**_ SAF?

SAF: what?

Eggman: So that is your name...

SAF: **_WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!_**

Sonic: really..? Wait... If you didn't bring him here

SAF: I actually might've... I don't know...

Eggman:*looks over the story and read all the way to the end* I see... This is actually a good idea... Except for the parts where you make me **NAIIVE!** * keeps reading*

Sonic: SAF we have to get rid of him!

SAF: how? I don't know all the answers!

Eggman:*reads the reviews* HOW DARE YOU! I... I know! You better sleep lightly because I will find you! I am LEAVING! *leaves*

Sonic: that was easy... And fast...

SAF: yeah but, DONT LEAVE RUDE COMMENTS IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE! YOU AN RUIN THE CHANCES FOR OTHER PEOPLES!

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: Oh, Hey buddy!

Tails: isn't it about time we go now..? I mean SAF does need her rest.

Sonic:*looks at SAF who is still typing the story* Unless we make her... She won't rest.

SAF: I will too! So don't go trying anything funny!

Sonic: Funny..? We never said anything like that..

Tail: I mean unless... You're implying... Tickling?

*both tickles SAF*

SAF:Hahaha a-Stop-hahahahaha-please- hahah-fine fine-hahah-I give okay?!-hahaha

*they stop satisfied*

SAF: geez... My stomach hurts... I don want to laugh anymore... Ok guys remember to read and review!

Taols: Yeah a **_Decent_** review please!

Sonic: See ya!

Siler:...they forgot me...*sighs* SAF...


	8. Chapter 8: Here For You!

Silver: What...in the world...took you so long?

SAF: I WAS HURRINGING! I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE SEQUEL!

Silver: Wow! Really?

SAF:...

Silver: SAF!

 _SAF_!

SAF: B-B-But I am aout to be on chapter ten! i had to force myself to dream over and over how this would end!

Sonic: This is ending?! YES!

SAF: Not _that_ way you baka!

Sonic: Wh-what?! *sighs* see this is why **SAF DOESN'T OWN US WE BELONG TO SEGA!** She's just plain evil.

SAF: I already know that i can live Sonic, you don't have to say it over and over agin ok?

Silver: He said evil not live...

Sonic:...Wait...you don't mean

Sonic and Silver: Evil backwads?!

SAF: I wouldn't say i live backwards but on the fast lane.

Silver: So not cool SAF...

Sonic: Yeah...that was just bana-bad!

SAF:...Again with the banana jokes...?

Silver: BANANA PEOPLES!

SAF: I worked super hard on this guys so Story-Start!

* * *

...

"...nn...Hmmmm...?"

...

As his eyes slowly opened, Sonic slowly realized he was alone in the cave, with the fire long since burned out. Blinking a couple of times, blur was surprised by how lit the cave was. After getting over the initial blur, our hero, tiredly, made his way to the front of the cave, the brightest part. He was blinded instantly, but soon saw a beautiful sigh before him.

Out of all the sights he's seen, this was on his list of the absolute breath takers. The forest in the morning was much more beautiful than it at the evening. Sonic continued to crawl further out, head turning to look at things from either side. Not paying attention, the hedgehog , in mid turn to look at the other view, came face with a wolf... It looked awfully familiar to the ones the night before...

The wolf growled and bared his fangs. The hedgie froze, hoping not to anger it. The beast fiercely pushed Sonic on his tushie with its nose. Closing his eyes as he braced for the fall, he landed hard but was sort of glad for the...protection. Sonic opened his eyes with a small painful grunt and glared at the wolf.

He accidentally put weight on his feet, causing it to ignite the flame sensation. The wolf, ignorant to this, put both paws on both of the hedgie's feet, adding additional weight. At the action, the blur's eyes slammed shut as he was slowly beginning to feel a stronger form of the sensation...tears were once again forming. The wolf sniffed at Sonic, whose eyes remained close.

The wolf sniffed at the blur's ears, eyes, and lastly...the diaper. Satisfied, the paws were removed. Sonic breathed in deeply as the sensation decreased... But due to the amount of pain he had felt, he knew he wasn't going to be able to walk very well...for a while... The wolf tilted his head to the side. Angry, Sonic asked "What is it?" The wolf only tilted its head to another side. Sonic was instantly laying on the floor, the wolf licking all over his face. A smirk slowly appeared on the blur's muzzle. "Okay,Okay! I get it! Your sorry!" He said as the wolf stopped and then nudged at Sonic's hand.

Almost like it wanted him on its back. "Well...I can't find the bear around here so I guess going with you wont do any harm.. Right?" Sonic allowed the wolf to help him on its back as it carried him.. Somewhere...

* * *

 **WITH EGGMAN**

"Where is that _insolent_ little hedgehog!?" Eggman yelled in his computer room. There were some more people there... But they were clothed in a black shadow. " _We_ _told you_ not to listen to him! _We_ _told you_ he would only trick you! _We told you!_ Do you listen? No! _We told you_!" Replied on of the shorter, chubbier figures.

A taller and slimmer one replied, "I did not say I would do anything _bad_ , against Sonic. It wasn't my intention to have him apart of such an unusual plan." Eggman scoffed at the remark.

"It doesn't matter! I've made precautions just for a scenario as this!" The doctor said causing another figure to scoff. "Well.. Once you bring him back you should enact the plan and insure that his legs aren't completely useful. Understood?" The figure with an unusual shaped head asked.

Sonic glared at him for a second before turning back to his computer. "I just have to find the coordinates of the tracker I implanted in the diaper. Let's just hope it survived through it being in the water.." Eggman mumbled as he began to type in coordinates and other numbers to locate where Sonic is.

* * *

 **BACK WITH SONIC**

There was a couple of houses that had a hut shape in a circular position. Sonic looked at the wolf who slid him off of it's back and gently onto the ground. Sonic looked around at the huts...they seemed so vacant. One house in particular seemed interesting but extremely eerie... He was going there first.

Sonic began to crawl in the direction of it only to be dragged in the opposite. He looked behind him to see the wolf pulling him to a different house. He continued to go in the other direction. The wolf pulled him opposite. He went one way, the wolf pulled him the other. After this carried on for a little while, Sonic decided to give up and allow the wolf to drag him in the hut.

The inside was made very simply also. There was a small little bed, small cups, cloth, small little hand made stationary equipment and other items. Sonic blinked a little wondering, why the wolf dragged him in there. The wolf, once the hedgehog was inside left outside of the hut. Sonic went to leave too but was stopped by it again, this time it was growling and snarling at him...

So he needed to stay... Got it.

Sonic crawled back inside and the wolf seemed to leave again. Having nothing better to do, he looked around the room, trying to identify who it could belong to until he heard foot steps approaching. He gave the room one more glance trying to find a decent place to hide... "Look we can separate guys. I've got my emerald and you guys got yours so we can end business here." Said a weasel. As he walked inside the hut followed by another voice.

"But we're like a crew! We're a group!-an item-a thing! We can't just leave now!" Said the other voice. The two animals made it in the fairly big hut, revealing themselves to be a weasel and a duck.

Sonic slowly sneaked out of the door of the hut eyes focused on the weasel and duck. They looked and sounded familiar... Weren't they Nack and Bean? Sonic realized all to late as he was lifted into the air that... Bark wouldn't be far behind the trio. Bark carried the blur, who was slightly struggling(curse that morning grogginess!), back into the hut while Nack left out and came back with three pups. Wait...were they the wolf's babies?! Nack entered the hut and looked at Bark's find. Bean, quickly, and swiftly managed to poke at the diaper before Sonic had time to react.

"Awe! It's Sonic! And he's wearing a diaper-almost like that bird guy- he's like a little baby! Hey there baby!-your so cute!-always knew you were a stinker-coochi-cu!" Bean said as Nack smirked. "Today keeps getting better and better..." Nack said as Bean continued to play around with Sonic, who wasn't enjoying the comfort.

Sonic was able to swat away the ducks hand who was seemingly saddened by this action. "Nothing is gonna get better than you seeing me, _Nick_." Sonic said dripping with sarcasm, and purposely messing up the name. "The names _Nack_." The weasel said annoyed. He took a step closer to Sonic who, sense struggling will only make him feel weak, decided to resort to glaring at the weasel. Nack whistled and the same wolf came back to the hut.

It growled at him before seeing its pups. They run and embraced their mother who looked from them, growled at Nack, and her face seemed to sadden looking at Sonic. The hedgehog smirked and gave her a thumbs up before Nack kicked up dirt in their direction. The mom and her pups quickly scurried away.

Once they left Sonic sighed and looked back to Nack with a ticked off face. "Resorting to stealing babies? Dude, that's a new low for you." " I wouldn't call it that when I only get a baby in return. I'm looking for Sonic the hedgehog. You know him?" Nack teased glaring smugly at the blur whose glare went even more annoyed.

"What do you want, Nick?" Sonic asked and teased. "Na-a-ah! Babies don't ask question-why are you like that anyway?- you, diaper butt- answer the question!" Bean said/asked. Sonic raised his brow trying to ignore the dynamite loving duck. "Like I said before, the names _Nack._ Guess babies don't pick up on things easy,"

Sonic let go an aggravated sigh. "Anyway there's been a little payback I've wanted to give you... That and somebody must be looking for their kid." Nack smirked while Bean went to poke at the diaper.

Sonic hit the hand harder this time. "Cut that out!"he said, causing the duck to rub his hit hand sadly and mumble something. "That's **_Not_** _Nice_!" Bean said before he looked at Bark and back to his hand.

Bark grabbed some rope with one hand, still holding the annoyed hedgehog, and quickly tied Sonic's hands behinds his back, then placed him on the floor. Sonic's eyes widen some in slight panic after Bark finished tying the tight knot... With his legs jacked up...he couldn't really move...

Bean laughed at Sonic facial expression. "Didn't think you could be in a time out now did ya?!- huh, YOU PUNK?- your so cute!- haha!" Bean said as he kept rumbling. Nack sighed and face palmed. The joke was made but using it that much was getting old.. "...are you done?" Sonic said after the duck calmed down. Bean was about to speak until Nack cut him off. "I'd love to hear more of the tease but we're through. Business ends here guys. I'll take the rodent back myself." He said.

"NO WAY-not happen-Nu~Uh-nope! We're getting any rewards for needlemouse too-Yup-uh~huh-You Got it-yeah buddy!" The duck said. Nack sighed as he and Bean began to talk back and forth (more so argue..) and Bark trying to be a peace mediator. Sonic began to struggle against the ropes slightly and went to use his quil-

Oh...

That's right...

His quills were...

They were... dull now...

Eggman had..

Sonic got sad and angry for a split second (and only a split second) before his eyes darted back and forth looking for any sharp object. To the left was the desk like area, a rug, a pile of diamonds, different colored emeralds, the chaos emerald, a lamp and to the right was a make shift bed, cover sheets, a bag- the emerald?!

Was that the same one from yesterday..? Sonic went to scoot back some but put pressure on his feet and caused the pain to come in his legs, instead of fire it felt like his leg was being cut in half and he didn't take any numbness medicine. Sonic was whimpering slightly and quietly, trying not to draw any attention.

The blur laid down and rolled over to his belly before pushing off of his chin and onto his knees. The argument was still going, and it was escalating more. Good. He began to 'walk' (on his knees) towards the direction of the emerald. If he could just touch it, he could chaos control or better yet, get back his legs maybe.

Unaware of the silence, Sonic was about to be able to make a grab for the gem(with his chin or turn around and grab it with his hand) until he was kicked down. Unable to brace for the fall, Sonic ended up hitting the ground face first, with the foot that kicked him down adding pressure on his hands and back.

The blur clenched his teeth. "Na~a~ah. Babies don't try to run away-nope-nu~uh!" Bean said before he removed his foot and allowed Bark to pick Sonic up and carry him out side. The polar bear undid the the knots but quickly redid them in front of the hedgehog and then suspended his hands in the air by adding an additional rope and securing it in a tree branch, behind the was still able to sit but now he didn't have much of a line of defense.

WITH SHADOW

The ebony hedgehog stormed out of the commanders office with files in his hand and a face that could kill. So it was true... Shadow quickly walked out of G.U.N and pulled out the emerald he had stolen. There was no time to lose. Shadow flipped the file open and read the location of Eggman's base once again. He knew that area, it was pretty close to a spot he liked to go to when he wanted to be alone...

He lifted the emerald into the air and said

"CHAOS-"

BACK WITH NACK, BARK, BEAN, AND SONIC

A few minutes later Nack came storming out of the hut with Bean following brightly behind. Nack pointed at Bark who followed him and got on his motorcycle. The two drove off in the same direction Sonic came from. Bean happily approached the hedgehog who was glaring at him tiredly all the way.

"Is da whittle baby mad?-is he?-oh yes he is-I think he is!" He said. Sonic sighed aggravated, yea this was getting old. "Where did they go?" Sonic asked. "I don't have to tell the little baby that they went to Eggman's base now do I?" Bean said smugly. Sometimes he was to dumb for his own good. "Why did they go to Eggman's base?" "Wha-how did you know?!" Bean asked surprised.

Sonic smiled and thought up a plan. He could kill three birds with one stone... "Well... You see the thing is...the emerald and.. Thi-this d-d-diaper," saying it is easier to do when you're not wearing it, "Can tell me secrets." Sonic said as he had to refrain from a blush. He had managed to ignore the diaper for a while but openly saying it... he was feeling degraded...

"Really?!" Bean asked excitedly. "Yup. This rope is actually giving me strength... Lucky no one knows my weakness... Don't give me the chaos emerald...I might get weaker..."Sonic said. "I don't need you escaping!" Bean replied as he immediately untied the sets of ropes and stuck another hand out. "What is it?" Sonic asked hoping his plan wasn't over. "I need that diaper to stop you from being strong! Give it to me!" Bean said urgently.

Sonic took the...baby utensil off and Bean snatched it away. The duck quickly rushed towards the hut, but something was wrong. Sonic saw that as soon as he had taken off the diaper the straps began to glow. They would glow in rhythmic beats. ' Why would it glow like that...?' Sonic thought before realizing if Eggman built it, it had some second feature. The emerald would have to wait.

Sonic quickly turned around and began to crawl into the bushes. No sooner was he hidden did a robot show up but, not just any robot, S.E showed up. Sonic gulped and looked incredulous as S.E left out of the hut. Maybe that was why Bean hadn't returned. Sonic slowly crawled backwards and, once he was a safe distance away, crawled as fast as possible.

S.E had seen some life form disappear into the forest. The robot put the two chaos emerald he had gotten from the duck and those on that motorcycle, into an opening in his front and quietly followed behind the thing. S.E was still able to get glimpse of the life forms vitals.

* * *

Sonic: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! a cliffhanger!

Silver: Yep, it's hanging from a cliff!

SAF: and that's why it's called a cliffhanger!

Sonic: ...What?

Silver: remember to read and review!

SAF: Your reviews give me power!

Silver: But only if they're good reviews!

Sonic: Who are you guys talking to...?

Silver:*whispers to SAF* I think you may have given him memory lose...due to the story..

SAF:*shrugs shoulders* well...uh...See ya guys!

Silver: Yeah, Bye!

Shadow: Bye.

Sonic: Where where ya shads...*whispers* and who are you talking to..?


	9. Chapter 9: Some Robots Never Quit

SAF: ok guys... it's about to start!

Silver: What is?

SAF: My sequel! MY FIRS SEQUEL!

Silver: Do you mean 'first'?

Shadow: Just let her be... she might add you in the story's sequel.

Silver: YAY! YOUR FIRS SEQUEL!

Sonic: Is there anyone who doesn't want this to be happening?! *raises hand*

*crickets chirp*

Sonic: seriously? *puts hand down*

*knock on the door*

Silver: i got it!

*opens door to see that angry review and etc.. quickly shuts door*

SAF: Who was it?

Silver: SAF... I know that You don't own us... **WE BELONG TO SEGA** , but i think right now you'll wish you did.

SAF: Silver answer the flipping question.

Silver: it's that reviewer/reader from before...his mom is here...

Sonic: so?

Silver: and so is alot of guys in dark suits..

Shadow: G.U.N?

SAF: THEY FOUND OUT THAT I TOOK THEIR SECRET FILES!?

Sonic:... you did _WHAT_?!

Silver: NO! i think they could be a gng or mafia!

SAF, Sonic, and Shadow:* blink* So?

Silver: ugh!

Shadow: I'll handle this.

SAF: ok! ready guys?

Sonic: no...i really feel like you made me act different..

Silver: you do you have that medici-HAVE YOU BEEN READING THE STORY _AT ALL_?!

SAF: Story-Start!

* * *

...

The foot steps...

...

They were closer now...

...

Sonic kept pulling at his leg, but he couldn't remove it from the trunk. Slowing down and carefully moving his foot, the blur was able to get back to crawling away. Sonic looked back over his shoulder and continued to crawl until he hit another steep hill.

The blur began to tumble, releasing yelps and whimpers from here and there due to his feet taking damage also (this pain is unbareable ok..). Sonic stopped his tumble when his back and the back of his head hit a tree.

The hedgehog's breathing was quick, partially out of pain but mainly out of fear. He didn't want to be treated like a baby, he didn't want to go through _recess,_ he didn't want to be feed like a baby,he didn't want to be diapered, he didn't want to be crawling, he didn't want to be diapered-

He didn't want to go back.

Any other time he wouldn't mind crashing back into Eggman's base but...that's any other time, not _now_. Sonic held his breath as the rustling from the bushes stopped. Ducking, he barely managed to miss S.E's class swiping above his head.

The blur watched in utter fear as S.E slowly managed to pull back his hand, revealing it had left marks on the tree. Sonic continued to look up at the robot whose eyes shown the darkest shade of red he had ever seen.

Sonic stared as he started to breathe faster. " **I found you**." S.E said as the robot crouched down, coming to eye level with the sitting Sonic. The blur was speechless as his eyes locked onto S.E's. The robot snatched at Sonic's upper arm, the cool metal sending goosebumps up his spine, and held it firmly. Sonic searched S.E's optical sensor screen, hoping to find some way to reason with the robot.

A cold stare was looking back at him. Sonic swallowed hard. Eggman was bound to be mad... And...if he went back...he was bound to receive some type of punishment...punishment...No. He couldn't get caught, he shouldn't go back, he couldn't go back, he wouldn't go back! Sonic looked at the area behind S.E, there had to be something he could do!

S.E, noticing the hedgehog's countenance slowly shift squeezed the arm a little tighter, not familiar with this action, the hedgehog's attention snapped back to the robot, whose eyes slowly grew darker. Sonic felt a quick prick in his arm, and slowly lost the ability to move all together.

" **This is only temporary... The doctor said the effects last 3 minutes, hedgehog.** " S.E buzzed and beeped some before he continued..

* * *

1 MINUTE EARLIER.

"-CONTROL!" Shadow arrived in the hut village within the forest, the one, unbeknownst to him, that Sonic was at. Shadow's ears perked up. There was a distinct waver of the chaos emeralds...could that be Sonic and an emerald? 'No..' The hedgehog thought.

Sonic would've been left the area if that energy was a chaos emerald... Deciding to take his chances, Shadow followed the energy. It lead him to a metal Sonic robot... And there was-

"Sonic?" Shadow whispered as he listened in on the conversation...

* * *

PRESENT TIME

" **You've been really bad hedgehog. The doctor has ordered me to punish you due to your lack of cooperation** ," as S.E said this as his other hand transformed into an object similar to a thin twig or a whip. The object was able to conduct heat and electricity.

It was also sparking and emitting the violent blue light. The light that alerted our hero that he was in for it. Shadow gazed at the item suspiciously from his hiding spot while Sonic slowly shook his head.

"N-no. I don't...I...I...no...n-no," Sonic said as he started tearing up. Shadow's gaze shifted from the robot to Sonic. Why did he sound nervous... No he didn't sound like that completely... He sounded more so in fear... Shadow thought. Shadow searched the younger ones eyes. What was he so fearful off? More importantly, why wasn't he doing anything?

The blue hedgehog was staring into S.E's optical lenses,practically begging him not to pop him, much like a kid would do. And in Sonic's case, would some what apply...

"S.E... N-no.." Sonic said as his voice started to choke up. " **If you did not want to face the consequences, you shouldn't act like a child. Running away, not behaving, removing your clothing...** "

Sonic's face held guilt at S.E's accusations. Shadow was confused as to what the robot meant but figured if his counterpart didn't like it as badly as he didn't like water.. It couldn't be good.

" **Now,** " S.E said as Sonic eyes filled up more. " **say the motto**." S.E said as Sonic's lip quavered but he didn't speak. He didn't want to say it. S.E whipped the electric object over the hedgie's head and tighten its optical lenses, so that it looked like a glare.

Sonic gulped and slowly looked down. Shadow looked at the scene before him. Sure he could go in and help but he may miss some funny stories. That and he didn't know how powerful this new S.E was. Hesitatnly, our hero slowly began to speak.

"I-I-I'm... just a b-bad...little... Hedgehog...who does..bad.. things... I want to be ...a good hedgehog... Who ...does g-g-g-good.. Things..." Sonic said nervously, while swallowing more of his pride. S.E, satisfied with the response, stood back up and backed away from the hedgehog.

The robot raised it's hand with the item in it, preparing to strike. Sonic's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "No, S.E...no no no no no...S...S.E..no." Sonic again this time more pleadingly.

The robot raised the voltage as the object sparked brighter and was making a continuous hung noise due to how fast the pops were.

S.E quickly brought it down the object on the hedgehog. Sonic had braced himself but wasn't expecting a light flick to his ears. The blur looked up to see Shadow towering over him. "Shadow?" The blur asked dumbfounded.

Wasn't he about to get punished a second ago? "This isn't like you faker... Openly displaying that your weak... Hmph." Shadow said looked from Sonic, who seemed to be annoyed but grateful for the remark, and back to S.E.

The robot slowly withdrew the whip like object from the tree and made it form back into its hand. No sooner had the transformation been completed did the tree creek until it fell down. Sonic's eyes widened as Shadow's eyes tightened. "W-when did you get here? How?" Sonic asked eyes locked on S.E, the hedgie was feeling as if he gained more and more control over his body.

"I stole a chaos emerald from G.U.N ..but after teleporting here I've realized the gem isn't real... I doubt it has enough energy get us away or even go past 15 feet." Shadow said looking at S.E as the robot took one slow step after another. The ebony hedgehog patted Sonic's quill as the other eyes grew wide before quickly returning back to normal. Sonic smirked slightly thinking about what he just obtained.

...

So that was his idea?

...

"And how long have you been here...?" Sonic asked again. Shadow looked down at the blur who was sitting to his right. "A little while before you said... the 'motto'." Sonic slowly returned the gaze and opened his mouth embarrassed.

"Hold up! It-it-it's not what it looked like! I was-" the blur couldn't finish due to Shadow pushing him to lay on the ground. The whip like object barely missed hitting them. And the electricity sent the trees in there direction to the ground.

"We need to go." Shadow said getting back up and pulling Sonic up to. "I can't." Shadow yanked harder and got Sonic on to his feet before the blur crumpled down into the form of anime sitting style. The blur was instantly holding back screams from the pain while his counterpart was watching him annoyed. The robot morphed it's other hand into the same object and set its voltage. S.E would attack them soon!

The blur looked up, as mounds of tears spilt from his eyes. "They messed up my legs.." Shadow bent down quickly to scoop up the hedgehog but was pushed to the ground by said hedgehog.

Glaring angrily, Shadow was able to quickly understand the other's reason for the action. Sonic immediately let out a growl which changed quickly into a scream, all the while crying . The hedgehog was released soon after and Sonic fell lifelessly onto the ground. Shadow was stunned. This robot hurt his littl-

"Aaaagggghhhhhhhh!" Shadow yelled as he was also hit with the whip like object. The blur managed to push S.E with enough force that the robot ceased the shock against the ebony hedge, who seemed to also be lifeless.

Deciding that this was far enough, S.E picked up his charge, who was focusing on taking in large breaths, and took of in the direction of the base. Sonic gave a quick look to the spot he was moments before, until it was to far out of view.

Shadow, before the robot was out of hearing range, got up. He dusted off a few spots and began to skate slowly behind the duo. If that shocked carried on much longer, he more than likely would've passed out. Shadow glared at the robot in the sky and the path ahead of him. The older hedgehog made an angry 'hmph'. If they did anything to hurt Sonic...

He would make them pay.

* * *

IN THE BASE...

S.E carefully but forcefully laid the hedgehog down. He would begin a _t.s.s_ treatment but his charge seemed to have passed out. S.E buzzed and beeped some as he allowed his optical sensors to project Eggman's face. The doctor breathed heavily, sounding almost like a bull, as he looked over the sleeping hedgehog.

"So he isn't ready for the warp?" The doctor asked himself as he watched the rodents chest rise and fall. "Diaper him up and set the security monitors on... My plan is still so close to succeeding!" He finished. After a few more moments S.E's eyes reverted back to normal. The robot went to the wall next to the bed and pushed one of the signs written on it. Out popped more and more childish things.

S.E, after a moment, pulled out a diaper and proceeded to diaper the hero, once more, while the contraption in the wall disappeared. The hedgehog seemed to have been in a deep sleep, S.E noted, because he held his breath and only breathed again after he was done. When the robot placed his charge back down, the hedgehog rolled over, facing the wall and the bars of the crib. The robot scanned over his charge to read his vitals. The hedgehog was healthy, brain waves were normal, his legs seemed to have suffered some damage but the liquid shot was wearing off.

S.E looked a little closer... The hedgehog seemed to be on the verge of a sickness... He hadn't noticed it before. The sickness and the medicine in the hedgehog's body could have very well weakened his strength. There was another buzz in whiz coming from the robot. After a while it stopped and S.E proceeded outside of the room. The doctor needed his assistance in there new "Jikan Jump" device and its system. The robot put a blanket over the hedgehog and left the room.

The vault like door closed tightly and the security locks on the door were set.

All was quiet...

Sonic peeked one eye open and slowly another. That robot sure did stay a while... Sonic went to sit up only to quickly lay back down. He had heard this noise. It sounded like something being wound up. After a couple of seconds the hedgehog rolled over facing the rest of the "playroom". After a couple of seconds he saw it. There, on the chair like bed, was a teddy bear and right by the vault door was the video camera...

He had heard Eggman say it but completely forgot about it! The hedgie pulled the covers over his head, as to cover his face and the peeked an eye out. How was he going to stop that camera..? Better yet, get past the cribs defense system? He could only move fast if he had His feet back to normal.. or even that bottle with whatever the medicine! If only he had some type of upper hand he could-

Sonic smirked.

He had another idea.

The hedgehog watched as the camera slowly swiveled to the other side of the vast room and back. Sonic opened his mouth and mumbled two words. He felt it channel throughout him and realized it worked. When it came back the camera focused in on the bed... The covers seemed to have a lumpy look to them.

When the camera was mid-turn, the hedgehog attacked it, covering it up with the the diaper, quickly securing the straps on it. The camera swiveled a little more violently but Sonic already had broken it off of its hook. Our hero landed with a small blinding light on the floor of the nurser-I mean "Playroom". Sonic quickly crawled over to the security lock and began to type away... hoping he'd be able to get the passcode...

* * *

SONIC'S PLAN (WHAT OUR HERO DID TO MAKE IT TO THIS POINT)

Sonic grabbed the fake chaos emerald from his pocket space and smirked a the gem. It emitted no ligh nor an immediate enrgy so it was as good as having a built in disguise. The blur opened his mouth and mumbled two words.. "..chaos...control!" This time however, instead of instanteously warping, our hedgie slowed down time. He tied the covers ends in to knots and made like a rope used them to climb out of the crib, holding the gem with him. The hedgie quickly searched for another one of those medicnie holding bottles but to no luck. Realizing that everything was slwoly starting to move again, Sonic used his uppeer strength to climb up to the camera's height and sit on the railing a little behing the camera. The gem was lying on the floor by the vault like door.

The hedgie undid the stupid diaper and at that moment, time was normal again.

* * *

Sonic, after a lot of thinking and a rare few trial and error, successfully managed to unlock the door. Seeing Eggman and S.E type it in helped. "Now to kiss this room goodbye, and tomorrow the whole place." He said to himself. He was lucky he had gotten rid of that... thing..you know the..d-d-baby utensil before Shadow came. The vault door slowly opened as our hero's smile grew at each widening of the outside view...That is...

Until he saw S.E.

* * *

SAF: how did things go.

Shadow: it was ok... all i had to do was-

Sonic: SAF WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE?

SAF: What you talking about?

Sonic: you called that room a nursery!

Silver: i remember that... why did you do that?

SAF: well..uh...you see... i was ah...REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW GOTTA GO BYE! *LEAVES*

Sonic: NO YOU DON"T SAF!*gets glomped by a pink object*

Amy: There you are Sonic! i've been looking for you! DID YOU FORGET OUR DATE?!

Sonic: well..uh...no...you see... i was ah...REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW GOTTA GO BYE! *LEAVES*


	10. Chapter 10: INITIATION: PROLOGUE

SAF: At 1:30 am the check up was completed!

Silver: woohoo!

SAF: i'm sorry this chapter is short but I have a lot of explaining to do in the next story!

Sonic: I can't believe you ended it this way...how could you?

Shadow: I read over this chapter sorta... this is nice.

SAF: aww.. thanks Shadz

*shadow growls*

SAF: I mean Shadow...thanks Shadow.

Sonic: **SAF DOESN'T OWN US WE BELONG TO SEGA!**

SAF: wait... no mean comments?

Silver: well this is your first complete story so...i guess not.

RSAF: Well that was unexpected.

Sonic: Who is that?

SAF: ...She's another version of me...goes by the name RadicalSuperAwesomeFan...RSAF what are you doing here? you already showed up once! leave!

RSAF: fine, fine...guess someone is a little nervous... hope this doesnt suck.

SAF: *growls* it does not _suck_! You'll see! **Story-Start**!

* * *

...

Was today bad luck day or something?

...

Sonic blanched as the robot took one angry foot step after another. The blur scrambled, looking for the emerald hoping that he could find it before S.E got within grabing range. The door was wider now. It was wide enough to stick half a body through...There! behind the opengin door! Sonic quickly crawled towards it but the door, by then was already wide enough for S.E to enter.

And he did.

The emerald sliding away from his reach was understandable when S.E's foot was right infornt of him. Sonic's cursed his bad luck. Now? Not wanting to risk an easy capture the blur scrambled through the vault door only to have his legs pulled from up under him. Sonic took a look back at what grabbed his legs only to see S.E's arms in that metallic liqudated state. " **Lack of behavior and running away... that makes you derseve some time with the** ** _t.s.s_**. "S.E said as he started to retract his arms, dragging back, a struggling hedghog.

He was so close!

He couldn't let this keep going!

NO! NO! NO! NO!

" **NO**!," Sonic shouted angrily. " I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!" the hedgie said as he tried to pull away from S.E. The robot had a firm hold on his charge, which made Sonic's efforts look futile. " **It seems that as long as you have control over your body, you'll only try to escape...The doctor suggests injecting the medicine throughout your entire body, making you completely reliable on him and preventing you from escape**."S.E said as his hands turned back to normal and he was holding the upside down, punching hedgehog.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE BASE

So there was another way of entering the base...

Shadow blasted down the door using his chaos energies and rushed inside the base. The hallway, for the most part, had nothing but one way in and ... what was that sound?

* * *

WITH SONIC

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.** " Sonic screamed. S.E stopped shocking the hedgehog who was stwitching slightly from the volts. The robot slowly turned Sonic the right side up and held hm the bridal/ baby hold. The said hedgie closed his eyes tightly until his vision stopped looking so shaky. Sonic tried to move his body was tired. It was acting like it wouldnt move even if Amy decided to show up.

S.E turned around to carry the hedgehog back into the "Playroom" but was stopped by a punch to the back of it's head, making him almost lose hold to his charge. Teh robot turned to face his opponent who was none other than the passed out ebony hedgehog from before... The robot's optical sensors tighted. So they both faked passing out. S.E laid Sonic down against a wall and threw a blow to the stomach.

Shadow had expected this and dodged to the side before jumping over the robot, kicking the piece of metal to the floor, grabbing the blur and running off down the other hallway. S.E slowly removed his face from the ground and stood over the dents he made in the tile floor. Eggman would not be pleased. The robot gave chase after the two hedgehogs who were ziging and zaging in and out of hallways and rooms, searching for an exit.

* * *

IN THE COMPUTER ROOM

"You must begin the Interdimensional Traveling Mechanism!" one figure shouted. The doctor glared at him before retuning back to the monitors. "He is not ready, nor is the I.T.M stable...If I launch it now I could hinder and destroy all of our progress!" Eggman said as he stared intently at the screen. Soon the figures leaned in the light revealing they all had ...Mustaches...? Oldly enough they seemed to look like Eggman's. "Look, doctor, If that rodent isn't stopped our plan would be ruined!... I knew I could never trust another version of my self.." The other worldy Eggman said.

The other worldly Eggman's began to mutter, causing the prime doctor to get uneasy... he had no other choice... at least he would have some form of getting the hedgehog back. "I'll begin to lead the rodent's to the room... From there on however, we'll depend on S.E...Understood?" Eggman finished as the others began to quite down.

"Commencing the Sequence plan to intiate the I.T.M... Reprogramming all units through out the base to manual command...Adjusting-"

* * *

BACK TO THE CHASE

"Where is that cursed Exit?" Shadow hissed as Sonic weakly looked from side to side at the doors and rooms. "I think that's it!" Sonic said as Shadow saw the direction of the entrance. Before he arrived however, there was a cut shuffling of the base and the floor. Their chance of escape sealed off.

"What?" the two hedgehogs said in unison. Shadow quickly turned around only to see the robot fast approaching. There was another hallway to their right... that was their only chance as of now.

The ebony hedgehog waisted no time as he took off down the other direction. "SHADS!" Sonic yelled alerting the hedgehog in enough time to speed up and miss a punch to the head. Shadow quickened his pace as he went throught the hallways. Eggman quickly shifted keyboards and input a temporary new set of commands in his finest creation. The same pattern happened twice again where the base shifted. Shadow anxiously looked behind him only to see no sign of the robot. Shadow smirked for only a second.

He had lost that robot.

Settling down by the door way, Shadow placed sonic on the floor as he thought over a plan to escape...oh yeah..."Do you still have that emerald?" The ebony hedgehog asked the other. "Well...I _had_ the emerald..." At the response Shadow looked inquisitvely at his counterpart.

"You _lost_ the emerald?!" he asked. "I wouldn't say _lost_. More like _misplaced_." "How do you lose an _Em-er-ald_?" the other stressed. "I didn't lose a _real_ emerald. Just the fake one." "So you admit to losing it!" "..Drats.." Sonic said but quickly put up a finger as to silence the other.

Shadow noticed it. The robot still wasn't onto them. Don't get it twisted, they were thankful, but the robot soulcnt be that slow. If this was an Eggman base, the robot would have been attacked them. The question was, 'Why hadn't it'? The two hedgehogs shared a look, coming to a secret agreement befor looking back the way they had came. Shadow began to reapproach the way he came until the base moved and sealed off the exit.

There was a slight whizzing sound coming from the door behind them. Sonic looked at the door unsure as to weither or not he wanted to venture in or just leave. Shadow picked up the blue indeisive hedgie, who opened the door, and walked inside. Shadow placed Sonic back down as the two of them scanned over the big object in theirsights. The Machine looked somewhat like an upside down horse shoe, Sonic thought. Shadow scanned over the machine and slowly placed his hands on the warm metal... warm..? could that mean... it had already been used?'

Sonic looked at it, putting his arms crossed above his chest, and chin rested in one hand. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this..." Shadow ignored the hedghoge as he scanned furhter more into the base. There was a shake and the rooms door was crashed open by S.E. Sonic had expected the robot...but not so soon!

The door slammed shut as the robot lunged almost redy to swipe at the hedgehog. SOnic's pupils dilated as he realized he would be too slow to defend himself. Shadow sprung into action and intertwined the robots fingers within his own. S.E pushed Shadow trying to get to his charge, as the other pushed him to keep him away.

Sonic felt a strange tingling sensation as he looked behind him and saw the machine turning on. Sonic was instantly confused. Why were they led here? S.E's eyes transformed back into a screen that revealed Eggman to be there but the robot's strengthe wavered not. While Shadow was stuggling, Eggman began to speak.

"I orignally planned to begin this phase much, much later..." The doctor tapped the tip of his fingers together before he looked at the camera. "I won't gurantee anything to you all except that regardless of when you return, everything will be different.." "What're you sayin' Eggman?" Sonic said as Shadow puffed and pushed harder against the robot.

He needed to get a hold of an emerald or anything emitting chaotic energy. The machine was working more and more. It was slowly sucking in the things in the room, those being Sonic, Shadow and S.E. Sonic shielded his eyes as he took a glance at the portal before looking back at S.E and Shadow. Almost like the doctor heard the question, Eggman replied.

"Regardless of what you were to do now Sonic...I've already altered this world's current time rift capacity. Once you leave everything will begin to shift. It would do so anyway due to me bringing other versions of myself here," At the statement Sonic instanly undrstood who the 'thems' and 'they' were, were as Shadow's suspcioins about the letter were confirmed.

The machine wasn't to far off from being fully activated. The three figures were sliding more steadily towards the swirling bluish bright light. "You'll be on a constant state of travel. The lengths you stay in one place maybe eqivalent to a year or a second in another. Regardless i will succed." Eggman said as he paused greatly. "As if I'll ever give up so easily Eggman!" The doctor smirked, like he had expected the rodent to say that.

Eggman got close into the camera's screen and stayed there for a while before speaking again. "There is no way I can be stopped Sonic.. I've planned this all out... the world you should be going to first will amount up to two years here..." Sonic stared, more angrily this time at the screen while trying to reset the pull, Shadow was as well to no avail. Eggman broke out into a mad smile." ... What exactly can I accomplish in two years without Mobius fiercest fighters?"

Sonic's eyes widened by the reality and the genius behind the plan. With them out of the way... What would happen to Tails? What about everyone else? Eggman disappeared from the robot's screen as S.E's eyes reverted back to normal. Shadow, sensing a change in gravity, quickly let go of the robot's hand, as it was sent flying into the portal. He was so close. Shadow was instantly pulled towards the portal seeing as one of his hands still was being grasped by S.E. Sonic quickly grabbed his counterparts hand only to join the line. Before falling completely in the portal, Sonic managed to grab hold of the outside lining of the portal. He was slowly losing his grip.

So this was what Eggman had planned.

Shadow realized that he and Sonic leaving would be rather fatal to the world.. the world he swore to protect. "Sonic," the said hedgheog looked down pained as his hands slowly slipped away. "You have to let me go." "Are you insane? We've been through this! I'm not losing you like in the ARK nor when we stopped Eggman's secret invasion! I'm definately not leaving you now!" Shadow smirked at the younger ones words. the smirk quickly became a deep frown. "Who is going to protect this world?" the ebony hedgehog asked. Sonic offered no offer as he pulled harder, trying to pull them out of the contraption.

Sirens went off. " _ **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!1 20 SECONDS UNTIL COMPLETE DEMOLITION OF THE I.T.M. 19...18...17**_ -" a voice said in their room. Sonic sighed. "Regardless,we'll be separated." Shadow looked from the outside world to the seemingly never ending portal. He had finally managed to shake S.E free and the robot was dangling by holding on to Shadow's feet. "Sonic," Shadow said agin as the other was holding on by two fingers. " _ **8..7..6**_ -" "I'll find you." SHadow said as he let go. Sonic stared in shock until his fingers could no longer hold him and he to proceeded to fall. " _ **2...1**_.." The I.T.M sucked upp it's own parts so to the point that it began to break down. With an increasing ringing,

it exploded.

* * *

SAF: ..*Wipes brow*...Yes!

Silver: ...wow...

Sonic: ...yea...

SAF: Well guys please review! I'll be taking up some suggestions as to what it is you'd like to see happen! I check the reviews daily! and love to see new things there! Thanks for all of your support! This story couldn't have been finished without you...

Shadow: You heard the lady, remember to read and review. Add a suggestion that you might like to see in the sequel and we'll add it in here!

Sonic:s-see ya guys...can't believe it ended like this...

Silver: quick question SAF... i thought Sonic would get sick...

SAF: oh he is sick... i gave him a * **spoiler alert NOT REALLY** * NEW SUPER POWER IN THE SEQUEL!

Sonic: WHAT?!

SAF: yup! this power pretty much makes up for all the things faced in this story...i also reveal the secrets behind the momma bear and more!

Scourge: When did i end up with blue's crew..?

Sonic: SAF, WH is he here?

SAF: *giggles* ok,ok last spoiler...Scourge is in the next sequel too...

Sonic and Scourge: _What?_

SAF: BYE GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE TO HEAR A LOT OF FEED BACK!


End file.
